La venganza de los olvidados
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Fueron acaparados por sus hermanas y olvidados por su familia, ahora regresaran para vengarse de aquellos que lo olvidaron sin importar si sean familia o no
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO:

 _Mi nombre es Jack Gremory, bueno al menos lo eran antes que mi familia se olvidara de mí, yo provengo de una de las casa más importantes del inframundo, vivía feliz junto con mis hermanos Sirzechs que era mi hermano mayor que era el nuevo Satán y Rias que era mi hermana menor, tenía una vida maravilloso pero todo se vino abajo un día._

 _Escuche a mis padres platicando de quien debería ser el próximo heredero del clan, mi padre me había elegido a mí pero mi madre no quiso ya que yo no había heredado el poder destructivo como mis hermanos, mi padre aun decía que yo debería ser el heredero pero mi hermano dio su opinión a poyando a mi madre y se decidió que Rias sería la heredera, eso en verdad me dolió_

 _Mis padres y mi hermano le comenzaron a dar más atención a Rias, que casi ni se daban cuenta que yo seguía viviendo en la casa, creo que ni si quieran sabían que existía_

 _Pero no era el único que sufría por esto, también mis amigos Raxel y Sergio, ellos al igual que a mí fueron olvidados por sus familias y acaparados por sus hermanos_

 _Raxel era el heredero del clan Phoenix pero fue remplazado por su hermano Riser, lo mismo paso con Sergio que fue remplazado por su hermana Sona_

 _Estábamos sumamente furiosos, nuestras familias ya nos tomaban en cuenta, ni si quiera sabían de nuestra existencia, así que decidimos irnos, nos fuimos de nuestros hogares pero nunca nos imaginamos que encontraríamos a un hombre que nos ayudaría_

 ** _En la actualidad_**

 ** _Se encontraban tres chicos de unos 18 años caminando por un bosque, uno era rubio de ojos azules, otro pelinegro de ojos violetas y el otro era peli rojo de ojos esmeralda_**

No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho a un lado-dijo el rubio

Nuestra propia familia, no me lo creo-dijo el pelinegro

Lo sé, es doloroso-dijo el pelirrojo

¿Qué haremos Jack?-dijo el rubio

No lo sé Raxel-dijo el pelirrojo

Busquemos primero donde dormir-dijo el pelinegro

Buena idea Sergio-dijo Raxel

Parece que necesitan ayuda-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

 ** _Los tres voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un hombre que tenía la piel roja y vestía solo una túnica_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Raxel

Déjenme presentarme soy Mephisto, gusto en conocerlos-dijo el hombre

He oído hablar de ti, eres considerado la encarnación del mal-dijo Sergio

Me da gusto que me conozcas chico Sitri-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Vengo a ofreceré un trato, ¿No quieren vengarse de aquellos que los olvidaron?-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Eso sorprendió a los tres demonios, en realidad si querían vengarse de sus familias por haberlo echarlos a un lado y olvidado_**

Yo puedo darles el poder necesario, solo tienen que firmar esto-dijo Mephisto invocando un contrato-Y convertirse en mis hijos ¿Qué dicen?

Yo lo hare quiero vengarme-dijo Raxel

Yo igual-dijo Sergio

¿Qué dices Gremory?-dijo Mephisto

Yo…yo…yo acepto-dijo Jack

Bien, creo que ya saben cómo son mis contratos ¿No?-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Jack saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano derecha y los demás hicieron lo mismo, ellos firmaron con su sangre el contrato_**

Bien ya que esta hecho-dijo Mephisto desapareciendo el contrato-Vengan conmigo hijos mios

Sí padre-dijeron los tres

 ** _Los cuatro desaparecieron y fueron a parar a un lugar muy extraño_**

¿Qué hacemos aquí padre?-dijo Raxel

Estamos aquí porque les daré el poder para que se venguen-dijo Mephisto-Primero Raxel ven

 ** _Raxel hizo caso y se acerco a su nuevo padre_**

A ti te daré el verdadero poder de un Phoenix-dijo Mephisto haciendo aparecer una bola de poder de color naranja-Está es la alma de Suzaku una de las cuatro bestias divinas

 ** _Mephisto puso la bola en el pecho de Raxel y esta entro en su cuerpo, Raxel comenzó a sentirse diferente y fuego comenzó a emanar en sus brazos_**

Ahora tú eres un verdadero Phoenix-dijo Mephisto-Ahora, Sergio

Sí-dijo Sergio dando un paso adelante

A ti te daré el alma de Seiryu el dragón azul de agua-dijo Mephisto haciendo aparecer una bola de color azul

 ** _Mephisto puso la bola en el pecho de Sergio y como a Raxel, esta entro en su cuerpo, Sergio comenzó a sentirse diferente y pudo sentir como le salía garras de un dragón_**

 ****Por último Jack-dijo Mephisto

Sí-dijo Jack

Por desgracia no hay ningún poder que se parezca al de tu familia pero te daré un poder que ni siquiera todos los demonios conseguirían-dijo Mephisto tocándole la frente

 ** _Jack comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo le ardía mucho, sus ojos comenzaron a salirle vapor, comenzaba a sufrir mucho, de sus zapatos empezaba a salirle fuego, Raxel y Sergio lo iban a ayudar pero Mephisto los detuvo_**

JAJAJAJAJAJA-Jack comenzó a reírse como un psicópata mientras que la piel de su cabeza y de sus manos empezaba a derretirse

JAJAJAJAAJAJA-siguió riéndose mientras veía como sus manos se convertían esqueléticas

 **¡AAAHHH!** -Jack se había transformado por completo, su cráneo quedo expuesto y estaba en llamas como sus manos

Ahora eres la peor pesadilla de los demonios, ere el Ghost Rider-dijo Mephisto

 **¡RRROOOOOAAA!**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Cuatro años después_**

 ** _Han pasado cuatro años desde que Jack, Raxel y Sergio se habían convertido en lo hijos de Mephisto, él les enseño a cómo utilizar al máximo sus poderes que les había dado y también les enseño otras cosas, los chicos ahora tenían 22 años, ambos habían entrenado duramente, él más fuerte era Jack ya que al parecer siendo el Ghost Rider tenía poder ilimitado, ellos se trataban como hermanos, se apoyaban entre ellos_**

 ** _Mephisto un día les dio un regalo a cada quien, les entrego una caja que tenia piezas de ajedrez, eran Eviel Piece pero estas eran muy diferentes a los que ellos conocían, eran de color negro y parecía que tenían espinas saliendo de ellas._**

 ** _Mientras con sus familias, cuando se enterraron que se habían ido lo buscaron hasta el cansancio, no hubo ningún día que no los buscaran pero sus esfuerzo fueron en vano, sus padres se comenzaban a arrepentir sobre las decisiones que habían tomado_**

 ** _En la actualidad_**

 ** _Los chicos se preparaban para salir, se habían enterrado que se celebraría la boda del hermano de Raxel con la hermana de Jack, decidieron que era e momento perfecto para cobrar venganza_**

 ** _Los tres vestían una chaleco negro que cada uno tenía una imagen diferente, Jack una calavera, Raxel un ave fénix y Sergio un dragón, llevaban unas cubre bocas de calavera y pantalones de combate de color negro_**

 ** _Crearon un círculo mágico y se dirigieron a Lilith la capital del inframundo y el lugar donde seria la boda_**

 ** _Capital del mundo demoniaco-Lilith_**

 ** _Los chicos aparecieron penas cien metros de la sala de ceremonias más importante de la capital demoniaca, podían observar el lujoso y enorme edificio frente de ellos. Las luces estaban encendidas y podían escuchar el barullo de la gente ahí dentro, en la enorme puerta principal había varios guardias del clan Phoenix_**

 ** _Los chicos avanzaron a través del enorme jardín que tenía el edificio hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al verlos los soldados se pusieron en guardia_**

¡Alto! ¡¿Quiénes son?!-grito uno

Esa no es manera de hablarle a tú superior-dijo Raxel quitándose le cubre bocas

¡Raxel-sama!-gritaron los soldados sorprendidos

Debemos avisarle a Lord Phoenix, se pondrá feliz al verlo de regreso-dijo otro guardia

Oh, pero no quiero que mi padre se ponga contento en verme-dijo Raxel sonriendo

 ** _Raxel activos sus poderes y fijo sus mirada a los guardias, ellos comenzaron a temblar de miedo de la forma de cómo Raxel los miraba_**

 ** _Dentro del edificio_**

 ** _El sequito de Rias estaban tristes por su ama, se sentían culpables por no haber podido hacer más en el partió contra Riser, al igual que los demonios que había allí, ellos llevaban trajes elegantes_**

 ** _En otras mesas se encontraban los padres de Rias, Sirzechs junto a su esposa e hijo y en otra mesa se encontraban los padres de Riser y su hermana_**

Bienvenidos todos-dijo Riser desde la parte más alta de la sala y vestía un traje clásico de gala blanco-Gracias por venir a esa convocatoria, es posible que muchos se estén preguntando el motivo por el cual están aquí me llena de orgullo y satisfacción informarles que están aquí para presenciar la unión de dos grandes casas del Inframundo. ¡La casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix!-grito – Y sin más preámbulos, les presento mi futura esposa, Rias gremory-ella apareció a través de un círculo mágico, vestida con una precioso traje de novia pero su gesto era de tristeza-¡De hoy en adelante….!

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta principal de la sala, allí podían ver a tres chicos con cubre bocas de calavera, uno era rubio, el otro pelinegro y el ultimo pelirrojo_**

 ** _Los Gremory se sorprendieron al ver al chico pelirrojo, era Jack, los Phoenix también se sorprendieron al ver a Raxel de regreso, lo mismo pasó con Sona al ver a su hermano de nuevo_**

 ** _Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar hasta donde estaban Rias y Riser, Jack y Raxel se les quedaron viendo a sus hermanos_**

¿Qué haces aquí inútil?-dijo Riser a su hermano-Estábamos mejor cuando te habías ido

 ** _Raxel agarro a Riser del cuello y lo levanto como si no pesara nada, comenzó a apletar su agarra dañando a Riser, Raxel dirigió la mirada en donde estaban sus padres_**

¿Por esta porquería me cambiaste padre?-dijo Raxel-Por mi hermano que no es más que un idiota engreído, presumido y estúpido

 ** _Los padres de Raxel se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir_**

Cuida tu lenguaje idiota, yo soy más fuerte que tú-dijo Riser

¿Enserio?-dijo Raxel soltándolo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Raxel mando a volar a su hermano con un puñetazo haciéndolo atravesar una de las paredes del salón dejando a todos sorprendidos_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack, este solo se le quedaba viendo a su hermana, Rias intento acercarse a él pero Jack la miraba con odio y desprecio que hizo que retrocediera, sus padres se acercaron en donde estaban_**

Jack hijo, que gusto nos da tenerte de vuelta-dijo su madre

¿Gusto?-dijo Jack-¿Enserio le da gusto verme? ¡Después de ignorarme!-grito volteándolos a ver muy molesto

Jack entiendo que estés molesto por nosotros pero….

¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti!-grito Jack

¡Jack no le hables así a tú madre!-exclamo su padre molesto

Ustedes ya no son mi familia, yo he encontrado a mi verdadera familia, y son ellos-dijo Jack señalando a Raxel y a Sergio-Así que yo ya no soy un Gremory-dijo sorprendiendo a toda su familia

Deja de decir estupideces, tú eres mi hermano y parte del clan Gremory-dijo Sirzechs

Eso quedo en el pasado-dijo Jack

Entonces no me dejas opción, ¡Guardias!-grito Sirzechs

 ** _Varios guardias rodearon a los tres chicos, todos los guardia apuntaban con sus lanzas a los tres_**

Lo siento Jack, si es necesario retenerlos a la fuerza lo haremos-dijo Sirzechs

¿En verdad creen que esto nos detendrá? Sergio hazme los honores-dijo Jack

Claro-dijo Sergio

 ** _De la nada varios tentáculos de agua aparecieron del suelo y tomaron a los guardia, los tentáculos mandaron a volar a todos los guardias_**

Bien está despejado, haz lo tuyo Jack-dijo Sergio

 ** _Jack creó un círculo mágico de color rojo, golpeo el circulo con su puño y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión destruyo todo el salón, todo ahora era escombros, varios de los invitados quedaron aplastados en los escombros_**

 ** _Los chicos comenzaron a buscar a sus padres y los encontraron debajo de unas vigas muy heridos_**

Quiero que me escuchen bien, ya no somos sus hijos, ahora somos hijos de Mephisto-dijo Jack

Así que no traten de buscarnos-dijo Raxel

Si intentar hacer algo contra nosotros-dijo Sergio

Los mataremos-dijeron los tres

 ** _Los chicos le dieron la espalda y comenzaron a caminar hasta desaparecer dejando a sus padres heridos y el salón hecho un desastre_**

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Inframundo-castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Después del lo sucedido en el saló, los líderes de los clanes Gremory, Sitri y Phoenix se reunieron en el castillo Gremory para hablar de lo sucedido. Los líderes de los clanes Gremory y Phoenix tenían algunos vendajes en sus cuerpo por lo sucedido con sus hijos, Sirzechs también estaba ahí y como sus padres tenia algunos vendajes, también se encontraba la hermana mayor y una de las cuatro Maou, Serafall_**

Aun no puedo creer que ellas hicieran tal cosa-dijo Lord Sitri

Pues es verdad, nuestros hijos nos odian-dijo Lord Phoenix

No podemos permitir eso, debemos traer de regreso a Sergio-tan y a los demás-dijo Serafall

No es tan simple, ellos consiguieron poderes que nos superan-dijo Lord Gremory

Todo es nuestra culpa-dijo Lady Sitri

No es nuestra culpa solo de…

Admítelo Venelana, por nuestra culpa nuestros hijos nos odian-dijo Lady Sitri-Si no hubiéramos prestado tanta atención a Sona, Rias y a Riser esto no estuviera pasando

Es bueno saber que uno de ustedes es sincero-dijo una voz

 ** _Todos dirigieron la mirada de quien dijo eso y era más ni menos que Mephisto que tenía una copa de vino en su mano_**

Por lo menos uno de ustedes es sincero-dijo Mephisto tomando un sorbo de su vino

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sirzechs

Solo vengo de visita, quería ver cómo era la casa de uno de mis hijos-dijo Mephisto

Él no es tú hijo, es mi hijo-dijo Venelana

Ah Venelana, estas tan equivocada-dijo Mephisto-¿Qué clase de madre olvidaría a su hijo y diría que no serviría como heredero? Si me lo preguntaras eso es ser una madre terrible

 ** _Eso fue un golpe bajo, Venelana solo bajo la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos_**

Yo vi en eso chicos un potencial que ustedes no vieron, tal vez lo podían a ver visto si no lo hubieran ignorado-dijo Mephisto-Pero que hicieron ustedes, se concentraron en sus otros hijos que ni siquiera llegarían tan lejos

Ve al grano Mephisto, ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Lord Gremory

Solo vengo a ver como sufren al saber cómo sus hijos los odian-dijo Mephisto-¿Han oído el dicho "Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos"? Pues ustedes criaron a tres maravillosos cuervos

¿Solo vienes a burlarte de nosotros?-dijo Lady Phoenix molesta

No se moleste Lady Phoenix, solo digo la verdad, esos chicos tenían un gran potencial-dijo Mephisto-Cada uno era único pero el que más resalto fue Jack, ese odio que tenia por su familia lo ayudo a llegar al nivel que está ahora y todo gracias a ustedes

¡CÁLLATE!-grito Venelana lanzándole una ráfaga de poder de destrucción

 ** _Mephisto simplemente desvió el ataca con la palma de su mano_**

¡Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo!-grito Venelana

¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga viviendo en la sombra de sus hermanos?-dijo Mephisto-Él es ahora mi hijo junto con Raxel y Sergio, ellos son mi más grande orgullo y lo que realmente les duele es que ellos los superaran en tan poco tiempo

 ** _Tras decir eso Mephisto desapareció_**

¿Qué haremos padre?-dijo Sirzechs-Él tiene razón Jack, Raxel y Sergio nos superan por bastante

No importa, si tenemos que morir para que regresen lo haremos-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Con Jack, Raxel y Sergio_**

 ** _Los tres se encontraban en un bosque, sentados alrededor de una fogata en la cual estaba cocinando a un gran cerdo que habían matado hace poco_**

¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Raxel comiendo una pierna del cerdo

Padre dijo que debemos conseguir nuestro sequito, así que iremos en busca de gente que se nos quiera unir-dijo Jack

¿Pero a dónde iremos?-dijo Sergio

Aunque nos duela, debemos ir a Kuo-dijo Jack

¿Crees que es buena idea?-dijo Raxel

¿Qué nos podía pasar? Nadie puede contra nosotros-dijo Sergio

Buen punto-dijo Raxel

Bien mañana iremos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres comieron y acabando de comer apagaron la fogata y se fueron a dormir_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los tres se encontraban en las calles de Kuo, se separaron para así encontrar a gente que se uniera a ellos, Jack estaba caminando hasta que repente alguien choca con él, Jack miro a la persona con quien había chocado y era una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que llevaba un uniforme escolar_**

 _Que linda-pensó Jack_

 _Qué guapo-pensó la chica_

Lo siento-dijo la chica

Descuida, no paso nada-dijo Jack extendiéndole la mano para levantarla

 ** _La chica acepto su ayuda y tomo su mano_**

Mucho gusto me llamo Jack-dijo Jack

Yo soy Iris Hyoudou, lamento lo de antes-dijo la chica

Descuida como ya dije no paso nada-dijo Jack-¿A dónde te diriges?

A la academia, llegare tarde si no me apresuro-dijo Iris

Ya veo, bueno no te detengo más-dijo Jack-Pero te tengo una pregunta

¿Cuál?-dijo Iris

¿Tienes novio?-dijo Jack haciéndola sonrojar al mismo color que su cabello

¿P…p…por que preguntas eso?-dijo iris nerviosa

Curiosidad-dijo Jack

No tengo novio-dijo Iris

Es bueno oír eso, ¿te gustaría salir algún día?-dijo Jack

¿Me estas invitando a salir? Pero si apenas te conozco-dijo Iris sonrojada de nuevo

Eso no importa, ¿te gustaría salir el sábado?-dijo Jack

Es una cita-dijo Iris

Bien, toma-dijo Jack dándole un papel con su número telefónico-Llámame para que te recoja

De acuerdo, adiós-dijo Iris dirigiéndose a la escuela

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los chicos se reunieron y ninguno tuvo suerte_**

Que mal que ninguno consiguió nada-dijo Sergio

No estaría tan seguro-dijo Jack-Yo encontré a una chica que posee una Sacred Gear

¿Enserio? Es increíble, ¿Cuál tiene?-dijo Raxel

La Boosted Gear-dijo Jack

Jack debes hacer que se una a nosotros-dijo Raxel

Sera algo difícil, cuando la vi sentía energía de demonio en ella y era la energía deRias-dijo Jack

Ya veo, así que es del sequito de tú hermana-dijo Sergio

Pero puedo solucionarlo, ella y yo nos veremos el sábado para una cita-dijo Jack

Ya veo lo que planeas, la quieres enamorar y que deje el grupo de Rias-dijo Raxel

Sí-dijo Jack

Eres un genio hermano-dijo Sergio

Bien es hora de regresar-dijo Jack creando un círculo mágico

 ** _Los tres entraron en el círculo y desaparecieron_**

 ** _Academia Kuo-club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Los miembros del club se encontraban con varias heridas y vendas en sus cuerpos, Rias aun no superaba lo que había sucedido con lo de su hermano, pero una de las integrantes del club estaba muy feliz_**

¿Por qué estas tan feliz Iris?-dijo Rias

Acabo de enamorarme de un gran hombre-dijo Iris

Ara ara, Iris ya se enamoro, ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?-dijo Akeno

Jack-dijo Iris

 ** _Todos los demás se congelaron al escuchar ese nombre_**

¿Por casualidad ese hombre era pelirrojo?-dijo Rias

Sí lo era, se veía tan guapo-dijo Iris

 ** _Todos ahora estaban en shock, Jack estaba en Kuo, eso representaba un gran peligro_**

 ** _Más tarde en el castillo Gremory_**

¿Qué que Jack esta en Kuo?-dijo Lord Gremory

Sí, al parecer saldrá con una de mis sirvientes el sábado-dijo Rias-Padre es la oportunidad de acabar con él de una vez por todas

¿De qué estás hablando Rias?-dijo Venelana

El es una desondra para la familia, debe ser eliminado-dijo Rias sorprendiendo a sus padres

No quiero que vuelvas a decir tal estupidez-dijo Lord Gremory molesto por lo que dijo su hija

Pero padre, el ha dejado en mal el apellido Gremory, incluso dijo que ya no era uno-dijo Rias

Aun así, el sigue siendo tú hermano y sigue formando parte de esta familia, así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir ese tipo de comentarios-dijo Lord Gremory

Pero…

Nada Rias, nosotros pensaremos como traer a tu hermano de vuelta por lo mientras no quiero que intervengas-dijo Lord Gremory

Ok-dijo Rias retirándose

 _Si ellos no quieren eliminarlo yo lo hare-pensó Rias_

¿Qué haremos amor?-dijo Venelana

Aun no lo sé pero regresaremos a Jack y a los demás con nosotros cueste lo que cueste-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Sábado_**

 ** _Raxel, Sergio y Jack se dirigían al castillo Phoenix, a Raxel se le había ocurrido tener el sequito de Riser para él_**

¿Estás seguro que funcionara?-dijo Jack

Conociendo a Riser de seguro que fue un patán con sequito, no dudarían en ya no ser parte de su sequito-dijo Raxel

 ** _En el castillo Phoenix- En la habitación de Riser_**

 ** _Riser estaba muy enfadado ya que no se pudo casar con Rias por la culpa de Raxel y los demás, el se estaba desquitando con las miembros de su sequito que era conformado de puras mujeres, varias de las chicas tenían golpes y quemaduras en sus cuerpos_**

¡Maldita sea! ¡Por culpa de esos tres idiotas no me pude casar con RIas!-grito Riser enfadado

Riser-sama creo…

¡Cállate!-grito Riser dándole una cachetada-¡No te di permiso de hablar!

Vaya, en verdad me decepciona saber que me cambiaron por ti-dijo una voz

 ** _Riser reconoció la voz y volteo a ver y se encontró con Raxel_**

¿Qué culpa tiene tú sequito de tus fracasos?-dijo Raxel

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Riser

Solo vine de visita y también ha llevarme a tú sequito-dijo Raxel

 ** _Eso sorprendió a las chicas, al fin aparecía alguien que las salvarían del idiota de Riser_**

¿Tú? Jajajaja-dijo Riser riendo-Un debilucho como tú no merece un sequito

Si no me falla la memoria, este debilucho te dejo fuera de combate con un golpe-dijo Raxel haciendo enojar a Riser

Aun así no te dejare que te lleves a mi sequito-dijo Riser preparándose para luchar

Sabía que te pondrías así, Jack hazme los honores-dijo Raxel

¿De qué hablas? Aquí no es….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió que alguien le había sujetado el hombro, volteo a ver y era Jack y a su lado estaba Sergio, Jack agarro a Riser de su camisa y…_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Lo aventó duramente a una de las paredes dejando un gran hoyo en la pared, Riser cayó al suelo herido, Sergio iba a golpearlo pero fue detenido por Raxel_**

¿Qué pasa Raxel?-dijo Sergio

 ** _Raxel no respondió y se lanzo encima de Riser y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad, le dio varios golpes en el rostro y en todo su cuerpo, Riser ahora tenía la cara bañada en sangre, Raxel tomo el brazo derecho de Riser, lo comenzó a doblar y…._**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Le rompió el brazo_**

¡AAHHH!-Riser gritaba de dolor mientras su retorcía en el suelo

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Raxel le pateo la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Raxel fue donde estaban las chicas y las miro, se decepciono de la forma de que Riser las había tratado y más de sus padres por no detenerlo_**

Jack, curaras por favor-dijo Raxel

Claro-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack prendió un fuego azul en sus manos y se acerco a las chicas, ellas al principio desconfiaron pero algo les decía que confiaban en él, ellas se sorprendieron al ver como sus heridas se estaban sanando con tan solo Jack pasaba sus manos en sus heridas_**

 ** _Después de unos segundos Jack había de curar a todas_**

Les damos las gracias por ayudarnos-dijo una chica de cabello morado

No podía permitir que ese idiota las siguiera maltratando-dijo Raxel

¿Es cierto que nos llevara lejos de aquí?-dijo una chica peli azul

Si y también quiero que se unan a mi sequito-dijo Raxel sorprendiéndolas-Conmigo no sufieran, nunca estarán solas y las protegeré ¿Qué dicen?

Aceptamos-dijeron todas

Bien entonces comencemos-dijo Raxel

 ** _El creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellas, de repente las piezas que cada una tenia salieron de us cuerpos sorprendiendo a las chicas, después esas piezas fueron destruidas y remplazadas por las Evil Piece que Mephisto les había dado, cada uno recibió la misma pieza que tenian con Riser con la diferencia que ahora se sentían mucho más fuertes_**

Bien, ahora quiero saber sus nombres-dijo Raaxel

Mucho gusto me llamo Karlamine-dijo una chica castaña

Yo soy Siris-dijo una chica peli azul

Soy Ni Nyah-dijo una chica nekomate de cabello rosa

Y yo soy Li Nyah-dijo otra Nekomate de cabello azul

Yo soy Shuriya-dijo una chica de cabello negro que usaba ropas árabes

Yo soy Marion-dijo una castaña vestida de sirvienta

Yo soy Burent-dijo otra chica vestida de sirvienta

Nosotras somos Lle y Nel-dijeron dos gemelas lolis de cabello verde

Yo soy Xuelan-dijo una peli negra

Yo soy Isabela-dijo una chica de canello castaño con mechones rojos

Yo soy Mira-dijo una chica peli azul

Yo soy Mihae-dijo una chica peli negra que vestía un Kimono

Y yo soy Yubelluna, es un placer servirle Raxel-sama-dijo la chica de cabello morado

Bien, es hora de irnos-dijo Raxel

Espere, ¿Cómo entro al castillo?-dijo Yubelluna

Fácil, noqueamos a todos los guardias-dijo Jack

¿Pero cómo es que nadie escucho los gritos y el escándalo?-dijo Xuelan

Hechizo de silencio, lo pusimos en la habitación y aparte no hay nadie más que nosotros -dijo Sergio

¿Alguna otra pregunta?-dijo Raxel y la chicas negaron-Bueno hay que irnos ya

¿Lo dejaran así?-dijo Mira viendo a Riser

Descuida no está muerto, por ahora-dijo Raxel

Además a quien le importa-dijo Sergio

 ** _Las chicas no discutieron eso, ese maldito había abusado varias veces de ellas, él merecía eso y mucho más_**

 ** _Todos desaparecieron del lugar y fueron a parar a un bosque, ellos guiaron a las chicas a una hermosa mansión que estaba en medio de ese bosque_**

 ** _Entraron y se sorprendieron de lo lindo y lujoso que era_**

A partir de hoy este será su hogar, bienvenidas-dijo Raxel

Gracias Raxel-sama-dijeron todas

Con Raxel basta chicas-dijo Raxel

 ** _En ese momento el celular de Jack comienza a sonar, el se aparto para contestas y minutos después regreso con los demás_**

Era Iris-dijo Jack

¿Iris? Hablas de la chica que nos contaste-dijo Sergio

Sí, dijo que ya vaya a recogerla, ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Luzco bien?-dijo Jack

Wow, tranquilo hermano, solo lo harás para que se una a nosotros. No para conquistarla en verdad-dijo Raxel-¿O es acaso que en verdad te gusta?

 ** _Jack simplemente se sonrojo y desvió la mirada_**

No puede ser, si te gusta-dijo Sergio

¿Solo la has visto una vez y te enamoraste de ella?-dijo Raxel

Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?-dijo Jack algo molesto

No te molesto solo fue un comentario, mira solo se tú mismo-dijo Raxel

No es fácil, nunca antes he salido con una chica-dijo Jack

Ese es un problema, ya se, Sergio y yo te ayudaremos-dijo Raxel-Te seguiremos en tú cita y te daremos consejos

¿Cómo?-dijo Jack

Con esto-dijo Raxel sacando comunicadores-Ponte esto en el oído y nosotros te diremos que hacer

Ok-dijo Jack tomando el comunicador y poniéndoselo en el oído

Chicas, regresamos en un momento-dijo Raxel

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack llego a la casa de Iris, Raxel y Sergio estaban usando camuflaje para no ser vistos, Jack toco la puerta y los que abrieron fueron los padres de Iris que eran un señor y una señora castaña_**

Oh tú debes ser Jack ¿Verdad?-dijo la madre de Iris

Sí mucho gusto-dijo Jack

El gusto es nuestro, nunca pensé que me pequeña consiguiera novio-dijo el padre de Iris

¿Novio?-dijo Jack un poco sonrojado

Papá, mamá no lo molesten-dijo Iris saliendo

 ****¿Qué tiene de malo conocer a nuestro futuro Nuero?-dijo la madre de Iris

¿Nuero?-dijo Jack más sonrojado

¡Mamá!-grito Iris también sonrojada-Vámonos Jack-dijo Iris tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a caminar

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _La cita iba de maravilla, Jack la había llevado a cenar a un hermoso restaurante, Jack estaba nervioso por estar a solas con Iris pero Raxel y Sergio le decían que hacer, Iris estaba teniendo la mejor cita de su vida a pesar que era la primera_**

 ** _Ellos ahora estaban caminando por el parque sostenidos de las manos, ambos tenían sonrojos en sus mejillas_**

 _"Jack dile algo para romper el hielo"-dijo Sergio_

Tú cabello es muy hermoso-dijo Jack

Gracias, el tuyo igual-dijo Iris

 _"Bien ahora algo sumamente hermoso"-dijo Raxel_

Tú vienes del cielo ¿verdad?-dijo Jack

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Iris

Porque eres un hermoso ángel-dijo Jack haciendo que Iris se sonrojara como el color de su cabello

Al fin te encontramos-dijo una voz que Jack reconoció

 ** _El cielo se puso purpura y círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo y de ellos salieron Rias junto con su sequito_**

¡¿Qué haces aquí Rias?!-grito Jack con odio

Buchou ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Iris confundida

Vinimos a eliminar a esta basura-dijo Rias señalando a Jack-Has traído desondra a nuestra familia debes ser eliminado inmediatamente, te lo agradecemos Iris sin ti no lo hubiéramos encontrado

¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Iris

Ahora será tú fin Jack-dijo Rias lanzándole una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo

 ** _Jack lanzo a Iris fuera del peligro y recibió el impacto_**

 **¡BBOOOMM!**

 ** _Jack recibió el impacto provocando una gran explosión y una nube de humo_**

Se acabo-dijo Rias

¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Él no te ha hecho nada!-grito Iris llorando

Se lo merecía, ha traído desondra a mi familia-dijo Rias

Vaya, si este es tu poder en verdad me decepcionas

 ** _Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la nube de humo y se sorprendieron al ver a Jack con la mitad de su cuerpo destrozado pero este rápidamente se regeneraba_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes perra?-dijo Jack sonriendo burlonamente

Koneko-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo loli peliblanca

 ** _Koneko se lanzo hacia Jack y le dio un golpe en el estomago pero este ni siquiera se movió_**

¿Eso es todo Nekomata?-dijo Jack sorprendido a todos

 ** _Jack le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas y sujetándose su estomago, agarro su cabeza y la azoto duramente contra el suelo creando un cráter_**

Kiba-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo el rubio

 ** _Kiba saco su espada y se lanzo contra Jack, Jack ni si quiera se movió y recibió el ataque, Kiba enterró su espada en el estomago de Jack_**

¿Te rindes?-dijo Kiba

No-dijo Jack

 ** _Kiba saco su espada y vio que esta estaba derretida y como la herida de Jack sanaba, Jack agarro a Kiba de la cabeza y le dio un poderoso cabezazo que hizo sangrar a Kiba un poco y este cayó al suelo, pero no termino ahí, Jack se lanzo contra él y lo siguió golpeando sin piedad, destrozándole la nariz, ahora Kiba no paraba de sangrar_**

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupada

Ara ara, Jack es interesante-dijo Akeno mientras cargaba royos en sus manos-Toma esto-dijo lazándole un rayo

 ** _El rayo atravesó el estomago de Jack dejándole un agujero pero rápidamente se reegenero, sorprendiendo a Rias y a Akeno_**

Pensé que la hija de Baraquiel sería más fuerte-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Akeno

 ** _Él apareció delante de ella y la golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire, la agarro de la cabeza y lo azoto contra uno de los arboles que había, Akeno cayó al suelo inconsciente, Jack dirigió su mirada a Rias y esta comenzó a correr pero fue detenida por Sergio y Raxel_**

¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo Sergio

Tú comenzaste esto, ahora hazte responsable-dijo Raxel

 ** _Los dos la sujetaron y Jack llego corriendo para darle un puñetazo que la mando a estrellarse contra los árboles del parque, Jack fue donde estaba su hermana y la miraba con decepción_**

Y madre decía que serias lo mejor para el clan-dijo Jack antes de darle la espalda

 ** _Rias se levanto con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y iba atacar a Jack pero…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un "Superman punch" dejándola inconsciente, Jack se dirigió donde estaba Iris y ella simplemente se quedo sorprendida de cómo él había barrido el suelo con sus compañeros_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí, pero ¿Quiero saber que está pasando?-dijo Iris

Bien, te lo contare en el camino-dijo Jack

 ** _Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar dejando al grupo Gremory tendido en el suelo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 4_**

No puedo creer que les hicieran eso-dijo Iris

 ** _Los cuatro habían llegado a la casa de Iris, durante el camino le contaron cómo fueron ignorados por sus familias por varios años, Iris no podría creer lo que le dijeron, ahora le daba vergüenza pertenecer al sequito de Rias_**

Sí, fue muy duro para nosotros-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo Iris-Ya no quiero permanecer en el sequito de Rias

 ** _Eso sin duda sorprendió a los tres_**

No quiero estar con alguien que no respeta e ignora a su familia-dijo Iris

Entonces únete a mí sequito, conviértete en mi reina-dijo Jack

Lo hare-dijo Iris

 ** _Jack creó un círculo mágico debajo de ella, las ocho piezas de peón que tenía salieron de su cuerpo y fueron destruidas, fueron remplazadas por la pieza de Reina, Iris ahora era la reina de Jack y se sentía más poderosa_**

Ahora eres mi reina-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un apasionado beso_**

Wow, beso en la primera cita, tú sí que vas rápido Jack-dijo Raxel

 ** _Los dos rompieron el beso y se miraron, ambos tenían un sonrojo en sus caras_**

Bueno…te veo mañana-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Iris

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo-Castillo Gremory_**

Te dijimos que no intervinieras Rias-dijo Lord Gremory enojado

 ** _Rias junto su sequito se encontraba acostados en camas, los padres de Rias fueron a recogerlos después de la paliza que Jack les había dado, Rias tenía una mejilla inflada, prueba del golpe que Jack le había dado, mientras Akeno tenía un gran moretón en la frente al igual que Koneko pero el peor fue Kiba que tenía un protector en la nariz y algunos cortes en la frente_**

Pero padre, él no merece vivir, ha dejado en vergüenza nuestro apellido-dijo Rias

Ya deja de hablar así de tú hermano-dijo Lord Gremory molesto

¿Por qué lo defiendes? Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, él merece morir-dijo Rias

¡Rias ya basta!-exclamo Venelana molesta

¿Incluso tú madre?, tú eras la que decía que no era bueno como heredero, que yo era especial-dijo Rias-Él es solo un inútil que merece morir de la manera más dolorosa

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron en shock al ver a Venelana dándole una fuerte cachetada a Rias_**

Madre-dijo Rias sorprendida

No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas estupideces, admito que me equivoque pero estoy tratando en arreglar mis errores con tú hermano-dijo Venelana-Pero eso no te da derecho en actuar como una niña malcriada y estúpida, debes que ayudes en recuperar a tú hermano de las manos de Mephisto lo único que haces es alejarlo de nosotros y que nos odie más

 ** _Rias solo agacho la cabeza y apretaba los puños, estaba muy molesta que le prestaran tanta atención a Jack_**

Creo que me equivoque contigo-dijo Venelana saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos días desde que Jack convirtió a Iris en su reina y en sus nova, y desde que Raxel tenía el sequito de sus hermano_**

 ** _Iris iba caminado a la academia sin saber que Jack, Raxel y Sergio la seguían_**

¿Por qué la seguimos?-dijo Sergio

Quiero ver que no le pase nada malo, de seguro que cuando Rias se enterré que ya no es su peón intentara atacarla-dijo Jack

Entiendo-dijo Raxel

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Iris llego al viejo edificio de la academia, entro y vio como sus ex compañeros tenían las heridas que Jack les había hecho el sábado_**

Buenos días Iris-dijo Rias

Buenos días perra carmesí-dijo Iris sorprendiendo a todos

¿Por qué me dices así Iris?-dijo Rias algo enfadada

Porque lo eres, no eres más que una infeliz perra carmesí-dijo Iris

Iris discúlpate ahora-dijo Rias

¿O si no que? ¿Me intentaras matar como a tú hermano?-dijo Iris sorprendiéndolos de nuevo

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Rias

Él me lo conto todo, como fue olvidado por ti, una niña muy mimada y estúpida-dijo Iris

Iris, deja de hablarle así a Rias-dijo Akeno molesta

¿Por qué debería obedecerte? Yo ya no forma parte de este grupo-dijo Iris

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rias

Jack me ofreció volverme su reina la misma noche que lo atacaste, y acepte-dijo Iris-Y no solo eso me convertí en su novia, también me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta que estaba alado de una maldita hipócrita

¡Cállate!-grito Rias

 ** _Rias intento darle una cachetada pero su mano fue detenida por Jack que había aparecido a defender a su novia_**

Ni siquiera lo piensas perra carmesí-dijo Jack soltándole la mano

¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Rias

Vine a asegurarme que no le hicieras nada a mi novia-dijo Jack

Hacen buena pareja, un par de perdedores como ustedes deben estar juntos-dijo Rias

Pero este perdedor vario el suelo con todos ustedes-dijo Jack haciendo enojar a su hermana-En verdad pensé que serian más fuertes pero no valían ni el 5% de mi poder , parece que toda esa confianza que nuestros padres en ti se fue al desagüe

Vámonos amor, ya no quiero estar aquí-dijo Iris

Ok-dijo Jack

 ** _Estaban por salir pero Rias hablo_**

Sí váyanse, no necesitamos basura como ustedes aquí-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos se detuvieron, Jack iba ir a golpearla pero Iris lo detuvo, ella se dirigió donde estaba Rias y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte cachetada y fue en la mejilla en donde Jack la había golpeado_**

No quiero que nos vuelvas a decir así-dijo Iris-¿entendiste bien perra?

 ** _Rias solamente la miraba sumamente enojada y con ganas de matarla, pero no podía ya que ella seria asesinada si solo le tocara un pelo, Iris se dirigió donde estaba Jack y le dio un beso_**

Esa es mi chica-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se retiraron dejando a una Rias muy molesta_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los chicos estaban reunidos en sus casa hablando de un tema muy importante_**

Así que Kokabiel está reuniendo fragmentos de Excaliburn-dijo Sergio

Según lo que escuche, piensa unirlas en la academia y también piensa destruir la academia-dijo Raxel

Tiene lógica, siendo él un adicto a las guerras, quiere iniciar una y sabe que si destruye la academia comenzara una-dijo Jack

¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo detenemos o dejamos que destruya la academia?-dijo Sergio

¿Por qué no mejor hacen que se una a ustedes?-dijo una voz

 ** _Voltearon a ver y era su padre Mephisto_**

Padre-dijeron los tres

Quiero que unan a Kokabiel a nuestro grupo-dijo Mephist

¿Por qué padre? Sé que nosotros también queremos hacer una guerra contra las facciones pero ¿Está bien tener a uno de los líderes de los caídos en nuestra causa?-dijo Sergio

Sergio hijo mío, en este momento necesitamos formar al ejército más poderoso para la guerra y necesitamos de la ayuda de otras personas-dijo Mephisto

Lo entiendo padre-dijo Sergio

Por cierto, me enterré que Raxel ya tiene su sequito casi completo-dijo Mephisto

Sí, le quite el sequito que tenía Riser-dijo Raxel

Bien hecho hijo, te ahorraste mucho tiempo-dijo Mephisto-Me gustaría que entrenaras a tú sequito, así estarían listas para la guerra

Lo hare padre-dijo Raxel

Y Jack, me enterré que te enamoraste de la portadora del Ddraig y también la hiciste tú reina-dijo Mephisto

Así es padre-dijo Jack

Bien, has conseguido que alguien fuerte se nos una, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes hijos-dijo Mephisto

Gracias padre-dijeron los tres

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado semanas desde que Raxel tenía su sequito, él le hizo caso a su padre y comenzó a entrenar a las chicas, pero nunca se esperaba que al hacerlo se enamoraría de cada una de ellas, él llevaba ahora una relación con cada una de sus sequito_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack, todo marchaba bien en su relación con Iris, el se aseguraba que estuviera bien y de que Rias no la estuviera molestando o que le hiciera algo, él también comenzó a entrenarla_**

 ** _Mientras con Sergio, él aun seguía buscando a gente que se uniera a él pero no tenia suerte, mientras tanto él seguía entrenando con los demás_**

 ** _Ahora Raxel, Sergio y Jack estaban en una vieja Iglesia abandonada, ellos entraron y rápidamente fueron atacados por tres ángeles caídos_**

 ** _Los tres se defendieron agarrando a los caídos y tirándolos al suelo, ellos los sujetaban para que no hicieran nada, pero los soltaron cuando vieron que era tres hermosas mujeres, una de cabello azul de grandes pechos, una pelinegra con pechos más grandes y una loli rubia_**

 ** _Las caídas iban a volver a atacarlos pero se escucho una voz…._**

¡Kalawarner, Reynalle, Mittelt deténganse!-dijo una voz

 ** _De la nada apareció un caído con 10 alas negras, parecía un hombre vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna_**

Pero Kokabiel-sama-dijo la pelinegra

No pasa nada Reynalle, ¿Se puede saber que hacen los miembros de la casa Phoenix, Sitri y Gremory aquí?-dijo Kokabiel

Nosotros ya no formamos parte de esas familias de mierda-dijo Sergio

Venimos a ofrecerte un trato-dijo Raxel

¿Qué clase de trato me darían ustedes?-dijo Kokabiel

Quieres iniciar una guerra ¿No?, nosotros también-dijo Jack-Sí te unes a nosotros, juntos comenzaremos la más grande guerra nunca antes vista

 ** _Kokabiel se quedo en silencia pensando por unos segundos_**

Está bien acepto-dijo Kokabiel

¿Está seguro Kokabiel-sama?-dijo la peli azul

Tranquila Kalawarner, se ve que dicen la verdad-dijo Kokabiel

¿Tenemos un trato?-dijo Jack extendiéndole la mano

Es un trato-dijo Kokabiel estrellándole la mano

Bien, sabemos que planeas atacar la academia y unir las excalibur pero tenemos un plan mejor-dijo Raxel

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Jack se acerco a Kokabiel y le comenzó a susurrar al oído, Kokabiel abrió los ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro_**

¿Estás de acuerdo con el plan?-dijo Jack

Es el mejor plan que he escuchado, estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kokabiel

Bien, una última cosa, queremos que tus subordinadas sean parte de nuestros sequitos-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Las caídas no dijeron nada, ellas odiaban admitirlo pero veían muy atractivos a los tres chicos, Raxel utilizo su última pieza que era la de alfil y se la dio a Mittelt, Sergio se acerco a Kalawarner y la convirtió en su reina, Jack se acerco a Reynalla y la convirtió en su nuevo peón_**

Bien el plan apenas comienza-dijo Mephisto viendo a sus hijos desde una esfera de cristal

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Inframundo-prisión de Lázaro_**

 ** _Jack junto con Raxel y Sergio se encontraban caminando en los pasillos de una enorme torre salida de una película de terror, por los pasillos estaban los cuerpos de los guardias llenos de sangre_**

Repíteme una vez más ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Raxel a Jack

Vine por alguien, ella nos servirá mucho-dijo Jack

¿Ella?-dijeron sus hermanos

 ** _Los tres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una celda, en esa celda se encontraba a una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado de buen cuerpo y de grandes pechos_**

Tiempo sin vernos, Grayfia-dijo Jack

 ** _La mujer solo dirigió la mirada al quien dijo su nombre y se sorprendió a ver a Jack_**

Jack-sama-dijo Grayfia

Vine a sacarte de aquí-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack derritió los barrotes de la celda y Grayfia corrió a abrazarlo_**

Me da mucho gusto volverlo a ver Jack-sama-dijo Grayfia

A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver-dijo Jack

Perdón por interrumpir su reunión pero nos podrían explicar que pasa-dijo Sergio

Verán ella es Grayfia Lucifuge, era antes la encargada de limpieza del castillo Gremory-dijo Jack

¿Pero que hace aquí?-dijo Raxel

Un día Rias hizo algo imperdonable, ella culpo a Grayfia y la encerraron-dijo Jack

¿Y que hizo Rias?-dijo Raxel

Matar a un niño solo porque no le dio su juguete-dijo Grayfia

Enserio cada vez me sorprende de la estupidez de nuestros padres a remplazarnos por ellos-dijo Sergio

Jack-sama ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Si su familia se entera de esto yo…

No te preocupes, yo ya no pertenezco a la casa Gremory. Ahora soy hijo de Mephisto-dijo Jack

Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Grayfia

Vine a liberarte y a convertirte en mi [Torre]-dijo Jack sacando una pieza de su bolsillo-¿Aceptas?

Claro Jack-sama, con gusto seré su [Torre]-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Jack comenzó el ritual y la pieza entro en el pecho de Grayfia, ella se sintió muy poderosa al terminar el ritual_**

Bienvenida a la familia-dijo Jack

Se lo agradezco mucho, Jack-sama-dijo Grayfia

Bueno, hay que irnos, Kokabiel ya comenzó el plan-dijo Raxel

Bien, Grayfia vienes con nosotros-dijo Jack

Sí Jack-sama-dijo Grayfia

¿Qué hay con Iris?-dijo Sergio

Le dije que tenía un trabajo importante que hacer y que se quedara en su casa-dijo Jack

 ** _Crearon un círculo mágico y desaparecieron de ahí_**

 ** _Mientras en la academia Kuo_**

 ** _Se podía ver al grupo Gremory cansados y llenos de heridas, también se encontraban dos exorcistas, una de cabello azul llamada Xenovia y otra castaña llamada Irina_**

 ** _En el cielo estaba Kokabiel junto con Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mittelt y el sequito de Raxel sonriendo, Rias con la poca fuerza que le quedaba miro a Kokabiel enfadada, se dio cuenta que la probabilidad de victoria eran de cero_**

Rias Gremory ¿Dónde está el Sekiryuttei?-dijo Kokabiel

….

Oh es cierto los dejo Jajajaja-dijo Kokabiel burlándose de la pelirroja- No eres más que un fallo de rey

Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver al quien dijo eso, los Gremory abrieron los ojos aterrados, era Jack junto con Raxel, Sergio y Grayfia que estaban en el techo del gimnasio_**

Por fin aparecen, tardaron más de lo planeado-dijo Kokabiel

Tuve que pasar por alguien-dijo Jack-Dime ¿La espada está lista?

Sí, desafortunadamente Balba y Freed murieron-dijo Kokanbiel señalando una espada que fotaba en el aire y dos cadáveres, uno era de un chico peli blanco y el otro de un anciano

Que lastima-dijo Raxel

Nos hubieran sido de gran ayuda-dijo Sergio

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-grito Rias a duras penas

Wow, relájate Gremory, solo vengo a ayudar a un amigo-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

Kokabiel es un aliado nuestro, nosotros planeamos todo esto-dijo Raxel

¡Son un vergüenza para nuestras familias!-grito Rias

Mira quien lo dice, la malcriada que mato a un niño por no darle su juguete-dijo Grayfia

¡Cállate! ¡Tú deberías estar en prisión!-grito Rias

Jack, la callas tú o la callo yo-dijo Kokabiel

Déjamelo es un problema familiar-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack salto del techo aterrizando de pie, camino donde estaba su hermana y se agacho para hablarle_**

Rias, Rias, Rias en verdad no se qué te vio madre para que fueras a heredera del clan-dijo Jack-Eres mimada, malcriada, estúpida, idiota, débil, en verdad no lo logro comprender

 ** _En ese momento Jack saca una pistola y le apunta a la cabeza de su hermana asustándola_**

Pero sabes que, todo eso se irá a la mierda con tan solo jalando del gatillo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por jalar el gatillo pero de repente aparecieron los cirulos de sus casa, de ellos salieron los padres de Raxel junto a Riser, Ravel y un montón de soldados, del círculo Sitri aparecieron los padres de Sergio junto con sus hermanas y soldados, y del círculo Gremory aparecieron Sirzechs y sus padres_**

Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una hermosa reunión familiar-dijo Jack agarrando a Rias y volteándolos a ver-¿No te pones feliz eso Rias?

Jack, no puedo creer que tengas que ver en esto, estoy tan decepcionada-dijo Venelana

Oh por favor, ¿crees que me importa lo que piensas?-dijo Jack-Para que lo sepas la única decepción aquí es ella-dijo poniendo su arma en la cabeza de su hermana-Ella desde pequeña a traído decepción a la familia y ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta

¿De qué está hablando Rias?-dijo Lord Gremory

No le crean, está loco-dijo Rias

Aquella vez, hace ocho años cuando venimos por primera vez al mundo terrenal, ¿Recuerdan a aquel niño que según Grayfia asesino?-dijo Jack

Así, encerramos a esa asesina, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Venelana viendo Grayfia

Jack-sama me saco de prisión para que sepan cómo es en realidad Rias-dijo Grayfia

No le crean-dijo Rias

Rias ¿Qué quieren decir?-dijo Sirzechs

Diles la verdad-dijo Jack

…..

¡Diles la verdad o disparo!-grito Jack

¡OK! ¡Grayfia no mato al niño fui yo!-grito Rias

 ** _Los Gremory no se lo podían creer, estaban en shock, habían cometido un gran error al criar así a Rias, ahora entendía que Mephisto tenía razón_**

¿Qué pasa familia? ¿Decepcionados de que la heredera que escogieron fue un fracaso?-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Con los Phoenix_**

¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tú hermano?!-grito Lady Phoenix a Raxel-¡Y ustedes!-dijo viendo a su sequito-¡¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarnos después de todo lo que hicimos por ustedes?!

¡Su hijo era un completo patán con nosotras!-grito Yubelluna

¡Nos golpeaba, nos humillaba!-grito Mira

¡Nos trataba como animales!-grito Isabela

¡Y Ravel siempre lo cubría!-grito Xulan

 ** _Los Phoenix estaban sorprendidos y solo miraron con decepción a sus dos hijos_**

Padre, madre eso no es…

¿En que nos equivocamos?-dijeron los patriarcas dejando en shock a sus hijos

 ** _Con los Sitri_**

Hijo nosotros…

No quiero escuchar ni una palabra que venga de usted perra Sitri-dijo Sergio

 ** _Lady Sitri cayó de rodillas llorando, era oficial, su hijo la odiaba demasiado_**

¡Sergio discúlpate con mamá! ¡Ahora!-grito Serafall

¿O sino qué? ¿Crees que podrás detenerme con tus poderes estúpidos de maga?-dijo Sergio hiriendo los sentimiento de su hermana mayor-En verdad me avergüenza que tú seas mi hermana mayor, actuando como una niña estúpida todo el tiempo, que vergüenza

 ** _Ahora Serafall cayó de rodillas llorando mientras que Sona la animaba, nunca imagino que Sergio fuera tan cruel con ella_**

 ** _De regreso con los Gremory_**

 ** _Los Gremory salieron de su shock y solo miraban a Rias con decepción_**

Oh ¿Qué pasa madre? ¿Desilusionada de tú hija "especial"?-dijo Jack burlándose de su madre

 ** _Venelana comenzó a llorar, había sido un idiota a elegir a Rias como heredera pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregir sus errores_**

Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si mato a Rias y así se soluciona todo?-dijo Jack

 ** _Los Gremory se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Jack, se veía que en realidad los odiaba_**

Jack, no lo hagas-dijo Sirzechs

¿Por qué no? Ella mato a un humano, un gran delito y por su culpa encerraron a alguien inocente-dijo Jack molesto en la última parte

Jack por favor-dijo Lord Gremory-Es tú hermana

¿Y?-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por jalar del gatillo pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Una ráfaga de poder destructivo lo mando a estrellarse contra el gimnasio, la que había atacado fue Venelana que cayó de rodillas llorando_**

Lo siento Jack, lo siento-dijo Venelana llorando

 **Jajajajaja**

 ** _Se escucho una risa escalofriante que le dio escalofríos a los patriarcas, todos dirigieron sus mirada al gimnasio y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Jack estaba transformado en Ghost Rider, eso sorprendió mucho a los Gremory_**

 **Supe que tú serias quien me atacaría-** dijo Jack

 ** _Jack rápidamente corrió donde estaba su madre y se le quedo mirando_**

 **¿Te asusta lo que ves madre?-** dijo Jack

 ** _Jack levanto a su madre por el cuello, Sirzechs y Lord Gremory iban a intervenir pero fueron detenidos por Grayfia_**

 **Tú provocaste esto, por hacerme a un lado por olvidarte de mí-** dijo Jack pasando su mano por la mejilla de su madre- **Por menospreciarme**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack mando a volar a su madre de un puñetazo contra el club del ocultismo_**

¡Venelana/Madre!-gritaron Sirzechs y Lord Gremory

 **Chicos, nos vamos** -dijo Jack

 ** _Todos se juntaron y estaban listos para irse_**

 **Pero antes-** dijo Jack creando un círculo mágico en el suelo

 ** _Jack comenzó a hablar un idioma muy antiguo, golpeo el círculo con su puño y…_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión destruyo toda la academia dejando un enorme cráter donde solía estar, los patriarcas y los jóvenes demonios estaban enterrados en los escombros de la academia_**

 ** _Jack regreso a la normalidad y camino donde estaban los demás pero una mano salió de los escombros agarrándole su pierna derecha, Jack volteo a ver y era su madre con varias heridas y sangre en su cuerpo_**

Por….favor…..perdóname…..hijo-dijo a duras penas

Patético-dijo Jack quitando la mano de su madre de su pierna-Me avergüenza llevar tú sangre

 ** _Venelana solo pudo ver como su hijo se alejaba más de ella hasta que quedo inconsciente, Jack y los demás desaparecieron dejando un gran caos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Iris estaba enfrente donde antes estaba la academia, a su lado estaba Jack_**

¿Fue por esto que no querías que estuviera contigo ayer?-dijo Iris

En parte sí, dime ¿Me dejaras? Sí es así lo comprendo-dijo Jack

No-dijo Iris dándole un beso en la mejilla-No me importa que destruyeras la academia, solo quiero estar contigo

Yo igual, prometo que te protegeré a ti y a tú familia-dijo Jack

Eso ya lo sé-dijo Iris

 ** _En el inframundo-Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Después de lo sucedido con Jack y los demás, los Gremory fueron sumamente afectados, no solo por el ataque de Jack, sino por lo que Rias había hecho en el pasado, sin duda era muy decepcionante, pero la que más sufría era Venelana_**

 ** _Ella se encontraba en su habitación con varias vendas en su cuerpo, ella no paraba de pensar en las palabras que le dijo Jack_**

 _"Tú provocaste esto, por hacerme a un lado por olvidarte de mí, por menospreciarme"_

 ** _Venelana no pudo evitar llorar por recordar esas palabras, le dolía tanto, su propio hijo la odiaba tanto que la quería ver muerta_**

 _"Me avergüenza tener tu sangre"_

 ** _Esa fue la palabra que más la hirió_**

 _Lo siento Jack, lo siento, no fui una buena madre-pensó Venelana viendo una foto donde ella salía junto su esposo, Sirzechs, Jack y Rias cuando eran niños_

 ** _Con Jack y los demás_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos, Mephisto apareció para dar un mensaje muy importante_**

Escuchen, en poco se hará una reunión de los líderes de las tres facciones-dijo Mephisto

¿Porque se hará la reunión?-dijo Reynalle

Es por el caos que hicimos ayer ¿Verdad?-dijo Raxel

Exacto, se llevara a cabo ya que planearan como detenernos-dijo Mephisto-Pero claro que no los dejaremos

¿Qué tienes en mente Mephisto?-dijo Kokabiel

Quiero que hagan equipo con ella-dijo Mephisto creando un círculo mágico

 ** _Del círculo salió una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño de grandes pechos y que usaba anteojos_**

Ella es Katerea Leviathan, descendiente del Leviathan original y miembro de la brigada del caos-dijo Mephisto

¿Haremos equipo con la brigada del caos?-dijo Kalawarner

Así es, en este momento necesitamos el apoyo de todos-dijo Mephisto-Así que quiero que se lleven bien

Entendido padre-dijeron Jack, Raxel y Sergio-Bienvenida Katerea

Mucho gusto, será un placer trabajar con ustedes-dijo Katerea

También quiero que se una al sequito de uno de ustedes-dijo Mephisto-Sergio creo que ella sería de gran importancia para ti

Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi [Alfil]?-dijo Sergio

Sera todo un honor-dijo Katerea

 ** _Sergio saco su pieza y la introdujo en el cuerpo de Katerea, al finalizar ella se sentía el triple de fuerte que era antes_**

Quiero que se preparen la reunión será en tres semanas-dijo Mephisto

Sí padre/Mephisto-sama-dijeron todos

 ** _En la noche-castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Sueño de Venelana_**

 ** _Venelana se encontraba en el jardín del castillo, ella pudo ver si mismo que estaba con Rias enseñándole como usar su poder, en ese momento llegaba Jack con una pelota_**

Mamá, ¿podemos jugar?-dijo Jack

Lo siento Jack pero ahora estoy con Rias, será otro día-dijo Venelana

 _¿Qué estás haciendo? Ve y juega con él-pensó Venelana_

Oh ya veo, será para otro día-dijo Jack triste yéndose de ahí

¡No Jack espera! ¡Jack!-grito Venelana corriendo tras su hijo pero el ambiente cambio

 ** _Ahora se veía el castillo hecho ruinas, fuegos en todas partes, cadáveres por doquier, Venelana seguía caminando y lo que encontró la aterro y la asqueo por completo_**

 ** _Los cuerpos de Rias y se sequito tirados en el suelo, los intestinos de cada uno estaban afuera de sus cuerpos, en la cara de Rias tenía rastros de lagrimas que significaba que había llorado mucho antes de su muerte_**

 ** _Siguió caminando y lo encontró la aterro más, las cabezas de Sirzechs y su marido estaban clavadas en unas lanzas como premios, siguió caminando y encontró el asiento en donde Sirzechs se sentaba pero en el estaba Jack con una corona y un collar que tenía una calavera, detrás de su asiento habían varios cráneos, y a su lado estaban Iris, Reynalle y Grayfia_**

Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Jack levantándose-Lady Gremory o ¿Debería decir mamá?

Jack ¿Quién hizo todo esto?-dijo Venelana

Yo claro-dijo Jack

¿Tú?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Oh sí, disfrute mucho destrozando todo, matando a todos, incluso a Rias, Sirzechs y a papá-dijo Jack sonriendo

¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Tú no eres Jack!-grito Venelana

Estas tan equivocada madre, soy el mismo Jack, el mismo que olvidaste, el mismo que hiciste a un lado y al que menospreciaste por no heredar tú poder-dijo Jack enojado

¡Mentira! ¡Mi hijo no haría eso!-grito Venelana

Créeme puedo hacer eso y más-dijo Jack-Chicas

 ** _Grayfia junto con Reynalle y Iris se lanzaron contra Venelana, ella trato de defenderse pero le superaban el número y también la superaban en fuerza_**

 ** _Iris y Reynalle la sujetaban en el suelo mientras que Grayfia creaba picos de hielo que le atravesaron sus manos y las piernas, provocándole mucho dolor y siendo imposible que escapar_**

¿Dónde está mi hijo?-dijo Venelana

Oh madre, ¿acaso eres estúpida?-dijo Jack-Yo soy Jack, esto fue en lo que tú me convertiste al ignorarme y a hacerme a un lado, tú me convertiste en **un monstruo-** dijo al final con voz demoniaca

 ** _Jack saco su pistola y le apunto a la cabeza de su madre_**

Dime algo madre, ¿Estás orgullosa de mí ahora?

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Fuera del sueño_**

 ** _Venelana despertó sudando y muy alterada_**

 _Fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla-pensó Venelana agarrando una foto de Jack-No importa lo que tenga que hacer te traeré devuelta hijo_

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Mephisto había llamado a sus hijos ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirles_**

Hijos hoy les daré más poderes para derrotar a sus familais-dijo Mephisto

¿Más poder? Padre creo que con el poder que tenemos ahora es suficiente-dijo Jack

Lo sé hijo pero créeme con estos nuevos poderes serán aun más imparables-dijo Mephisto-¿Aceptan?

Aceptamos-dijeron los tres

 ** _Dos semanas después-Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _La reunión se llevaría a cabo en el castillo Gremory, los líderes de los ángeles que era un hombre rubio llamado Michael estaba sentado al lado del líder de los caídos que era un hombre pelinegro con las puntas rubias llamado Azazel, pero también se encontraban los patriarcas de los clanes Phoenix, Sitri y Gremory acompañaras con sus hijos, sus sequitos y unos guardias de cada facción_**

 ** _Pero ellos no se dieron cuenta que Jack junto con Raxel habían entrado al castillo, los dos caminaron hasta una habitación donde todo estaba oscuro_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-se escucho una voz de chica entre la oscuridad

Solo somos unos amigos Godiva-dijo Jack

 ** _De la oscuridad salió una hermosa chica rubia de ojos rojos_**

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Godiva tímidamente

Digamos que te hemos estudiado-dijo Raxel

Queremos que nos ayudes en algo y para eso tienes que salir-dijo Jack

¡Nooooo!-grito Godiva llorando-¡Yo solo causo problemas y daño a la gente!

Oye tranquila, ayúdanos y no sufrirás más por eso-dijo Jack haciendo que la viera a los ojos

 ** _Godiva se sintió extraña al mirar los ojos de Jack, le daba el sentimiento de seguirlo sin importar que_**

Ayudare-dijo Godiva

Bien, pero antes-dijo Jack sacando un alfil de si bolsillo

 ** _Jack inicio el ritual y la pieza que tenia Godiva salió de su cuerpo y fue destruida, la pieza de Jack entro en su pecho y ella se sintió más fuerte_**

Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Jack creando un círculo mágico

 ** _Los tres se fueron a un bosque cerca del castillo donde los demás los estaban esperando_**

¿Todo salió bien?-dijo Iris

Sí, tenemos a una nueva aliada-dijo Jack-Preséntate no tengas miedo

Me llamo Godiva espero llevarnos bien-dijo Godiva

Ahora que comience el paln-dijo Sergio

 ** _Dentro del castillo_**

Bien ya que el caso de la paz ha quedado claro es hora de hablar de un tema más importante-dijo Sirzechs

¿Te refieres a tú hermano y a los otros dos?-dijo Azazel

Sí-dijo Sirzechs

No pensé que ellos le darían la espalda a su propia familia-dijo Michael

¿Qué tan fuertes se han vuelto?-dijo Azazel

No sabemos qué tan fuerte se han hecho Raxel y Sergio pero Jack ha demostrado superioridad a todos nosotros, destruyo la academia de un solo ataque-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Azazel sudo levemente a escuchar eso_**

Escucha Sirzechs si alguna vez te enfrentas a él ten cuidado-dijo Michael

Es probable que tengamos que unir fuerzas para enfrentarnos a él-dijo Sirzechs

Ese tema es importante pero también les tengo que informar de otro dolor en el trasero-dijo Azazel llamando la atención de todos-Es sobre la brigada del caos, es un grupo terrorista oculto en la clandestinidad por los rumore e información que obtuve es´tan reclutando seres fuertes, en este momento uno de mis colegas están monitoreándolo

 ** _En el momento que Azazel explicaba sintieron algo extraño en su entorno, al mirar al alrededor notaron que algunos se habían congelado_**

 ** _Akeno, Koneko y Ravel se habían congelado mientras que Sona, Rias, Kiba y Riser se mantuvieron en movimiento al igual que los guardias_**

 ** _Todos miraron las ventanas y vieron como un círculo desconocido apareció en el cielo, de él salieron varias personas que parecían ser magos por la vestimenta que llevaban_**

 ** _Los lideres no dudaran y mandaron a sus guardias a enfrentarlos_**

¿Qué habilidad es esta?-dijo Michael

Es el Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View, tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo de las personas que mira fijamente pero-dijo Azazel-Es probable que haya entrado en el Balance Breaker

¿Hay alguien con ese Sacred Gear en el lado de los demonios Sirzechs?-dijo Michael

Sí, mi hermana Rias tiene en su sequito una chica medio vampira con esa Sacred Gear pero se supone que… No puede ser alguien se infiltro al castillo mientras estábamos aquí-dijo Sirzechs

¿No crearan que…

Sí de seguro fueron ellos-dijo Lord Gremory

 _Jack-pensó Venelana_

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 ** _Jack junto a Raxel y Sergio miraban como sus subordinados estaban peleando contra los guardias, ellos iban ganando terreno rápidamente_**

Es hora que también nos divirtamos-dijo Raxel

Sergio, ve con Katerea-dijo Jack

Entendido-dijo Sergio

Es hora de demostrarle a nuestras familias nuestros nuevos poderes-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _En el castillo_**

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció y de él salieron Katerea y Sergio dejando sumamente sorprendidos a los Sitri y a los demás demonios_**

Katerea, Sergio ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Sirzechs

Es lo que ves Sirzechs-dijo Katerea

¿Sergio-tan porque haces esto?-dijo Serafall triste

Deja de llamarme así, me das vergüenza-dijo Sergio

 ** _Lo que dijo daño los sentimientos de su hermana_**

¿Por qué haces esto Sergio? ¿Por qué te uniste a la brigada del caos?-dijo su padre

Eso es obvio, para eliminarlos, nos aliamos a la brigada para eliminar a aquellos que nos olvidaron-dijo Sergio seriamente mirando a su familia

 ** _De la nada una extraña oscuridad invadió el suelo_**

 **Black Hole**

 ** _Todos eran succionados por la oscuridad, trataron resistirse pero era inútil_**

 ** _En el campo de batalla_**

 ** _Un agujero negro apareció en el cielo y de él todos los lideres y patriarcas salieron cayendo al suelo, delante de ellos estaban Raxel y Jack, en pocos segundos Sergio apareció junto con Katerea_**

Jack ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?-dijo Sirzechs

Ustedes lo provocaron-dijo Jack

¿Dónde está Godiva?-dijo Rias

Ella está aquí-dijo Jack apareciendo un círculo mágico del cual salió Godiva

Godiva, ven con nosotros-dijo Rias

Lo siento pero ahora soy la [Alfil] de Jack-sama-dijo Godiva dejando a todos en shock

¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo Rias molesta

Nada, ella misma se unió a nosotros-dijo Jack

¿A que nos han traído aquí?-dijo Azazel

Qué bueno que lo preguntas, los tragimos aquí para que vieran nustros nuevos poderes que nuestro padre nos dio-dijo Sergio-¿Quién va primero?

Que vaya Raxel-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack les hizo a sus subordinados que se retiraran y ellos hicieron caso, Raxel alzo los brazos y estos se convirtieron en magma sorprendiendo a todos, de la nada lanzo varias bolas gigantescas de magma a los guardias_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Ocasiona un caos completo dejando enormes cráteres y a miles de los guardias muertos, los lideres y los patriarcas estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron_**

Ahora voy yo-dijo Sergio

 ** _Sergio hizo lo mismo que en el castillo, el suelo fue cubierto por oscuridad_**

 **¡Black Hole!**

 ** _Todos los guardias que sobraran fueron succionados por la oscuridad, los Sitri se quedaron sorprendidos_**

Y ahora yo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack levanto su brazo derecho como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien, soltó el golpe y_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _El aire comenzó a quebrarse y una gran onda de choques se formo, la onda de choque fue a golpear el castillo, el castillo comenzó a venirse abajo, todos tenían los ojos abiertos por tal poder pero más los Gremory, voltearon a ver a los chicos y estos solo tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros_**

Ahora ¿Quién quiere pelear primero?-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 7_**

Bien ¿Quién se anima a pelear?-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _Los lideres y los patriarcas están aun en shock por lo que vieron, nunca habían vistos tales poderes_**

Ya que ninguno se decide nosotros les ayudaremos, Sergio-dijo Jack

Entendido-dijo Sergio

 ** _Sergio crea agujeros negros de bajo de su familia, de los Phoenix y de Azazel y Michael, ellos desaparecieron junto con Sergio, Katarea, Raxel y Godiva, dejando a Jack y a su familia solos_**

Esto será divertido-dijo Jack tronándose los nudillos

Jack no hagas esto, vuelve con nosotros-dijo Sirzechs

¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga viviendo en tú sombra y en la de Rias?-dijo Jack

Jack en verdad sentimos haberte hecho un lado-dijo Lord Gremory

Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Me quieren de regreso porque me quieren o por mi poder?-dijo Jack

Porque te queremos-dijo Venelana-Te queremos devuelta a la familia, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como era antes

Eso no vale nada viniendo de ti madre-dijo Jack-Ya que tú fuiste la que inicio esto

Jack en verdad lo lamento-dijo Venelana comenzando a llorar-Lamento haberte olvidado, fui una madre patética, pero por favor perdóname y regresa a casa

Demasiado tarde madre-dijo Jack

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Jack envió una gran onda de choques así donde estaba su madre, ella no se podía mover, su cuerpo no racionaba, Sirzechs tuvo que quitarla del peligro_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _La onda de choques fue a parar a una montaña la cual fue destruida al recibir el impacto_**

 _Enserio la iba a matar-pensó Sirzechs_

 ****Jack no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto-dijo Sirzechs

Pues créelo hermano, está sucediendo aquí mismo y ahora-dijo Jack

Sí las cosas son así-dijo Sirzechs expulsando un aura roja-No tengo más opción que luchar

Me parece bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Sirzechs lanzo a una enorme ráfaga de poder destructivo y Jack golpeo el aire_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Un gran choque de poderes que hizo temblar el suelo_**

 ** _Con Raxel_**

 ** _Ellos aparecieron en un bosque cerca de donde estaba Jack, los Phoenix se estaban enfrentado a Raxel y a su sequito, el dominio le pertenecía a Raxel y a sus equito, los Phoenix apenas si les daban pelea_**

Vamos Riser-sama ¿Es todo lo que tiene?-dijo Yubelluna de forma burlona a Riser que estaba tendido en el suelo

Maldita perra-dijo Riser a duras penas y intentándose parar

 **¡BOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Yubelluna le lanzo un ataque creando una gran explosión, Riser salió volando y estrellándose contra los arboles del bosque_**

¡Riser!-gritaron sus padres preocupados

No deberían distraerse-dijo Raxel apareciendo delante de ellos

 ** _Raxel convirtió sus manos en magma y…_**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Mando a sus padres a volar con una fuerte explosión de magma en sus estómagos_**

 ** _Con Sergio_**

 ** _Los Sitri estaban teniendo una feroz batalla contra, su hijo, Kalawarner y Katerea, Sona y Serafall se encargaban de Kalawarner y Katerea, mientras que sus padres de Sergio_**

 **¡Partisan!** -Lord Sitri creó varias lanzas de hielo y se las lanzo a Sergio

 **¡Kuro Ozu!-** Sergio creó un agujero negro en su mano derecha y absorbió las lanzas

 **¡Back!**

 ** _Un agujero negro apareció detrás de Lord Sitri y de él salieron las lanzas que había creado, él apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, Lady Sitri creó un látigo de agua y se lo lanzo_**

 ** _Le enredo el brazo derecho pero Sergio la hizo girar varias veces para luego soltara contra unos árboles que también se llevo a su padre con ella_**

 ** _Con Azazel y Michael_**

 ** _Los dos líderes se encontraban peleando contra Iris, Grayfia, Reynalle y Kokabiel. Los cuatro les estaban dando serios problemas a los dos líderes, Iris activo su Balance Breaker y tenía una armadura roja con varias gemas y unas alas._**

 ** _Los lideres estaban en serios apuros, Grayfi creó varias lanzas de hielo, Kokabiel y Reynalle crearon lanzas de luz y Iris lanzo un poderoso Dragón Shoot_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El impacto fue muy fuerte para los dos, ellos caían al suelo con heridas graves en sus cuerpos_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Sirzechs le había lanzado a Jack varias bolas de poder destructor pero este se las regresaba golpeando el aire_**

No lo haces nada mal hermano pero quiero mostrarte de que es capaz el poder que me dio mi padre Mephisto-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack alzo sus brazos y parecía como estuviera sujetando algo, el bajo sus brazos bruscamente al suelo y todo comenzó a inclinarse_**

 ** _El suelo comenzó a abrirse, los Greomory perdían el equilibrio, Rias cayó al suelo y estaba por caer en la nada pero su madre la agarro, los Gremory decidieron volar y desde el cielo podían ver sorprendidos lo que Jack había hecho_**

 ** _Rompió por completo el suelo en varios niveles, pero no eran los únicos sorprendidos, los demás patriarcas también hicieron lo mismo y se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, unos segundos después todo regreso a la normalidad_**

Que poder tal destructivo-dijo Lord Gremory sorprendido

¿En serio Mephisto le dio ese poder?-dijo Sirzechs al igual que su padre

Oh Sirzechs

 ** _De la nada Jack apareció delante de su hermano y…_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Jack golpeo el estomago de su hermano con una fuerte onda de choques que hizo que Sirzechs escupiera sangre_**

¡Sirzechs/ Onii-sama!-gritaron los Gremory preocupados

 ** _Sirzechs cayó bruscamente al suelo herido, Jack hizo aparecer una extraña burbuja en su pie derecho y fue a atacar a su hermano_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Jack piso a su hermano con una fuerte onda de choques, Sirzechs escupió más sangre, el impacto fue tan brutal que creó un enorme cráter en el suelo_**

 ** _Ahora Sirzechs estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Jack se acerco poco a poco a él, saco su arma y le apunto a la cabeza de su hermano_**

¡Detente Jack!-grito Venelana bajando rápidamente y se puso en medio de Jack

¿Quieres tomar su lugar? Bien por mí-dijo Jack

Jack por favor, perdona a tú padre, a tú hermano y a tú hermana-dijo Venelana llorando-La única culpable soy yo, nunca tuve que ponerle tanta atención a Rias, no fui una buena madre

 ** _Jack solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada seria_**

Así que si tienes que matar a alguien, debe ser a mí-dijo Venelana sorprendiendo a su esposo y a Rias

¿Pero qué dices Venelana?-dijo Lord Gremory

Es el precio que debo pagar por mis errores, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo-dijo Venelana

Pero madre, tú no mereces morir, el que merece morir es él-dijo Rias

¡Rias!-grito Venelana-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas estupideces! ¡Tú eres la menos indicada para decidir quién muere y quien vive!

 ** _Eso hizo que Rias se molestara, estaba harta que la trataran como la villana y a Jack como el inocente después de todo lo que ha hecho_**

Así que Jack, si así es la forma para que nos perdones, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-dijo Venelana

 ** _Jack seguía apuntándole con su arma, pero en un momento bajo su arma y les dio la espalda_**

No quiero que se vuelvan a acercar a mí-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar

 ** _Venelana estaba feliz porque parecía que había tenido un progreso con su hijo, todo parecía terminar bien pero_**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _Una ráfaga de poder destructor golpeo el cuerpo de Jack, eso lo molesto volteo a ver a su familia pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock_**

 ** _Venelana tenía un agujero en su pecho, ella cayó al suelo revelando a Rias quien había sido quien lanzo el ataque_**

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Rias?!-grito su padre sumamente furioso

¡Ya estoy harta que lo cubran siempre! ¡Yo soy la buenas no él!-grito Rias

 ** _Jack corrió donde estaba su madre, la abrazo y ella le agarro la mejilla antes de que cerrara sus ojos, ella había muerto, Jack no pudo evitar llorar_** **_mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su madre_**

 ** _Jack ahora se arrepentía de todas la cosas que le había dicho, ella no era la causante de esto, Jack miro a Rias con mucha furia y enojo, ella había sido la causante de todo, de cómo se olvidaron de él, por encerrar a Grayfia y por la muerte de su madre_**

¿Qué pasa ahora sientes algo por nosotros?-dijo Rias burlonamente-Tú no eres más que un perdedor que le ha traído vergüenza a a familia, deberías estar…

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Jack la mando a volar con un puñetazo, Rias cayó en el bosque creando un cráter en el suelo, Jack apareció rápidamente y la comenzó a golpear sin detenerse_**

 ** _Tenía tanto enojo que sacar, todo lo malo que Rias había hecho lo estaba pagando ahora_**

 ** _Rias estaba sangrando en toda su cara y de su cuerpo, ella se arrastraba a duras penas tratando de escapar de Jack pero este la agarro de la cabeza_**

¡Después de todo que ella te dio, te atreviste a matarla!-grito Jack sumamente furioso

 **¡PAAAM!**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 ** _Azoto la cabeza de Rias varias veces contra el suelo creando un cráter, Rias estaba llorando y suplicando que la dejara_**

¡¿Crees que llorando se solucionara todo?!-grito dándole un golpe-¡Ella trato de reconciliarnos y tú la mataste!

 ** _Jack siguió golpeando a su hermana sin piedad por un rato más, hasta que se aburrió_**

Madre no merecía morir por una estúpida como tú-dijo Jack agarrándola de su camisa llena de sangre-Sí te mato no valdría nada, es mejor que sufras por todo lo malo que has hecho

 ** _Jack se transformo en Ghost Rider y obligo a Rias que lo viera a los ojos, Rias pudo ver todo el mal que había hecho en todos los años, sus ojos comenzaron a quemarse hasta que se volvieron rocas, ella estaba completamente ciega, Jack la soltó y se fue, lo único que escuchaba era los gritos de Rias diciendo que lo sentía y que la volviera a la normalidad_**

 ** _Jack llego hasta donde estaba su madre, Sirzechs al parecer se había recuperado, él junto a su padre estaban llorando por su muerte, Jack cargo el cuerpo de su madre y comenzó a caminar, su padre y Sirzechs no lo detuvieron y dejaron que se la llevara_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack deposito el cuerpo de su madre en un hermoso jardín, Jack parecía que estaba esperando a alguien y de la nada apareció Mephisto_**

Padre, quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Jack

¿Y cuál sería?-dijo Mephisto

Quiero que la revivas-dijo Jack

Sabes que para que haga eso tienes que darme algo a cambio-dijo Mephisto

Lo sé, quiero que te lleves mis recuerdos de mi familia-dijo Jack-No quiero recordar nada, cambia mi nombre y me cabello también

Entendido hijo-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Mephisto uso sus poderes y la herida de Venelana desapareció, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y al abrirlos por completo se encontró a Jack pero su cabello ahora era negro_**

Jack-dijo abrazándolo-Me da gusto que estemos de nuevo juntos

Lo siento señora pero yo no la conozco-dijo Jack rompiendo el abrazo

¿Pero qué dices? Soy tu madre-dijo Venelana-Tú eres Jack Gremory, mi hijo

Lo siento señora no se dé que me habla, yo soy Jack Rider hijo de Mephisto-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar

No, no esto es una broma ¿Verdad?-dijo Venelana comenzando a llorar-¡Jack espera! ¡Jack!

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Venelana regreso con su familia, que estaban en el castillo Phoenix, al entrar al castillo vio como Sirzechs tenía vendajes en su cuerpo y estaba llorando junto a su padre, pero ellos voltearon a ver la entrada y se sorprendieron al verla, ellas corrieron a abrazarla_**

Venelana ¿Cómo fue…

Ni yo lo sé pero creo que Jack tiene que ver-dijo Venelana-Pero dime ¿dónde está Rias? Quiero hablar con ella-dijo muy molesta

Sí para castigarla, no será necesario-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ya te hiciste cargo?-dijo Venelana

Síguenos-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a caminar y por el camino vieron a todos los demás que tenían vendajes en sus cuerpos por los combates que tuvieron con Sergio y Raxel, llegaron a una habitación y entraron_**

 ** _Venelana se sorprendió al ver a Rias con muchas heridas y sus ojos de piedra, todo el enojo que le tenía se había ido al verla así_**

¿Quién está ahí?-dijo Rias

¿Quién le hizo eso?-dijo Venelana

¿Mamá?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Fue Jack, después que ella te atacara él se lanzó sobre ella y le hizo eso-dijo Lord Gremory

Mamá, por favor perdóname, perdóname por lo que hice-dijo Rias con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-Fui una estúpida pero por favor ayúdame

 ** _A Venelana se le rompió el corazón al ver a su hija así_**

Jajajajaja

 ** _Una risa sonó en la habitación y de la oscuridad apareció Mephisto_**

Jajajaja, Esto es muy divertido-dijo Mephisto riendo

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lord Gremory

Tranquilos solo vengo a verlos-dijo Mephisto

Vienes a burlarte de nosotros ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirzechs

Me descubriste, es divertido verlos así-dijo Mephisto-Pero también a decirle algo muy importante

¿Y qué es?-dijo Venelana

El que te salvo de la muerte fue Jack, el me pidió que te curara y que te reviviera-dijo Mephisto sorprendiendo a los Gremory-Él aun sintiendo por las persona que lo olvido dio a cambio sus recuerdos de su familia para salvarte Venelana

Jack, ¿Hizo eso por mi?-dijo Venelana llorando

Así es, dime ¿Cómo se siente que el hijo que olvidaste te salvo la vida y al que elegiste quiso matarte?-dijo Mephisto sonriendo y Venelana cayó al suelo llorando-Él aun sentía algo por ustedes pero todo eso se acabo, ya no tiene recuerdos de ustedes así que ya no tendrá piedad con ustedes al pelear

No, no, quiero de nuevo a mí hijo-dijo Venelana

Lo siento pero él ahora es oficialmente mí hijo, ya no es Jack Gremory, ahora es Jack Rider-dijo Mephisto

¡Regrésame a mí hijo!-grito Venelana

Jajaja él es mi hijo ahora y todo gracias a ella-dijo Mephisto señalando a Rias-Gracias a ella todo esto paso, así muchas gracias niña, gracias a ti la más grande guerra que el mundo haya visto comenzara pronto. Así que te daré un regalo

 ** _Mephisto se puso delante de ella y toco sus ojos, de la nada los ojos de Rias volvieron a la normalidad_**

Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Rias

Porque quiero que veas todo lo que provocaste, como tú familia, amigos mueren por tú culpa, jajajaja-dijo Mephisto riendo y desapareciendo

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron como Jack había cambiado pero cuando Mephisto les dijo la razón se sorprendieron más, él dio sus recuerdos al cambio de la vida de su madre, era digno de admirar, después de todo lo que le hicieron y él dio sus recuerdos de su familia para salvarla_**

 ** _Ahora todos estaban en un campo con millones de cadáveres a su alrededor, ellos estaban alrededor de una fogata que habían hecho y estaban comiendo a un gran jabalí que Sergio había cazado_**

Esta delicioso Sergio-dijo Katarea

Gracias, lo prepare yo mismo-dijo Sergio

Fue muy fácil esto no creen-dijo Raxel

Tienes razón, pensar que estos sujetos protegieron esto con su vida-dijo Jack que tenía una alabarda

Padre dijo que esa alabarda es aumento diez veces a aquel que la posea-dijo Raxel

Entonces creo que me la quedare-dijo Jack antes de ver a Iris-Oye Iris últimamente has actuado extraño ¿Qué pasa?

Bueno veras es que….dijo Iris sonrojada

Vamos puedes decírmelo-dijo Jack

Jack-dijo Iris tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en su vientre-Estoy embarazada

 ** _Todos quedaron en shock y soltaron su comida_**

Seremos padres-dijo Iris sonriendo

¿Seré papá?-dijo Jack y Iris asintió

¡Siii!-grito Jack

 ** _Jack levanto a Iris en el aire mientras sonreía_**

¡Voy a ser papá!-grito mientras daba vueltas

Seremos padres Jack-dijo Iris sonriendo

 ** _Jack dejo de girar y bajo a Iris, los dos se besaron con mucho amo poniendo celosas a Grayfia y a Reynalle_**

Un momento-dijo Raxel haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver-Todo el tiempo Tú, yo y Sergio hemos estado en misiones sin parar ¿Cuándo tú y ella hicieron…bueno ya sabes-dijo Raxel

Bueno recuerden cuando fuimos a Europa y nos hospedamos en ese hotel con Jacuzzi-dijo Jack

Oh hermano, yo entre después de ustedes-dijo Sergio asqueado

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-dijo Jack

Dos semanas-dijo Iris

¿Tus padres lo saben?-dijo Jack

No, un no se los digo, tengo miedo de lo que me diran-dijo Iris

Se lo diremos hoy mismo-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Iris sorprendida

Tranquilla yo estaré contigo-dijo Jack

Espera aún es pronto-dijo Iris

 ** _Jack creó un círculo mágico y desapareció del lugar junto con Iris_**

 ** _En Kuo_**

 ** _Los dos habían aparecido cerca de la casa de Iris, caminaron hacia la puerta, Jack estaba por tocar la puerta pero Iris lo detuvo_**

¿Qué pasa Iris?-dijo Jack

Tengo miedo, no sabemos cómo reaccionaran-dijo Iris

Tranquila yo estoy aquí, todo saldrá bien-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack le dio un beso en la frente para calarla y toco la puerta, la puerta se abrió revelando a los padres de Iris_**

Oh Jack, Iris es bueno tenerlos de vuelta-dijo el Sr. Hyoudou

Hola papá, hola mamá-dijo Iris

Pasen por favor, estábamos a punto de tomar té-dijo la Sra, Hyoudou

Nos encantaría-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la sala, la madre de Iris trajo el té y les sirvió a todos_**

Dime Jack, ¿A pasado algo nuevo entre tú y Iris?-dijo el Sr. Hyoudou

Bueno la verdad tenemos una gran noticia-dijo Jack

¿Cuál es esa gran noticia?-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Yo…yo…yo..yo-dijo Iris nerviosa

Iris está embarazada-dijo Jack

 ** _Los Hyoudou se quedaron inmóviles por la noticia por uno segundos hasta que…._**

¡SIIII!-gritaron emocionados

Por fin seremos abuelos gracias a ti-dijo la Sra Hyoudou abrazando a Jack

 ****Por fin tendremos nietos, un momento-dijo el Sr Hyoudou-Eso significa que ustedes lo hicieron y ni siquiera están casados

Bueno es que….

Deben casarse-dijo Sr Hyoudou

¿Eh?-dijeron los dos sonrojados

Es cierto, deben casarse antes que nazca nuestro nieto-dijo la Sra Hyoudou

¿Casarnos? ¿No es muy rápido?-dijo Iris

Iris estas embarazada, eso ya es ir rápido-dijo la Sra. Hyoudou

Pero….

Está bien, nos casaremos-dijo Jack

¡Jack!-grito Iris sonrojada

Ese es un verdadero hombre, se hace responsable-dijo el Sr, Hyoudou

Invitaremos mucha gente y usaras mi vestido, lo he guardado para que lo usaras cuando llegara el momento-dijo la

 _Esto será muy duro-pensó Iris_

 ** _Dos semanas después-Castillo Phoenix_**

 ** _Los líderes de las facciones se encontraban en una sala del castillo Phoenix, también se encontraban los patriarcas del clan Gremory, Phoenix y Sitri_**

Debemos encontrar una forma de traerlo de vuelta-dijo Lord Gremory

Aceptémoslo, ellos nos detestan a muerte, es mejor enfrentarlos-dijo Lord Phoenix

No, si Jack aun tenía amor por su familia es seguro que Sergio y Raxel también-dijo Venelana

Para serte sincera Venelana, lo veo muy poco posible-dijo Lord Sitri

Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Lady Phoenix

No, debemos seguir intentándolo-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, no descansaremos hasta que ellos vuelvan con nosotros-dijo Serafall

¿Y que tienen planeado?-dijo Azazel

Ellos nos vencieron con mucha facilidad, para derrotarlos tendremos que tener un plan-dijo Michael

Aun no lo se pero….

 ** _De la nada apareció Mephisto en medio de la mesa, todos se pusieron en pose de combate_**

¿A qué has venido Mephisto?-dijo Sirzechs

Solo vengo a decirles algo a ustedes, familia Gremory-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué cosa? ¿Vienes a burlarte verdad?-dijo Lord Gremory

No, nada de eso-dijo Mephisto

Entonces ¿Qué es?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Mephisto hizo a parecer un espejo y lo puso delante de ellos, de repente el espejo comenzó a brillar y se pudo ver una imagen de una iglesia_**

¿Qué significa esto Mephisto?-dijo Sirzechs

Sigan viendo-dijo Mephisto

 ** _En el altar de la iglesia pudieron ver a un pelinegro de espaldas que usaba un smoking, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y Venelana se sorprendió por lo que vio_**

Es Jack-dijo Venelana

¿Jack? ¿Pero que le paso a su cabello?-dijo Sirzechs

Lo más importante ¿Qué hace en una iglesia?-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _La imagen cambio de escena, ahora demostraba la entrada de la iglesia que fue abierta revelando a Iris en un traje de novia junto con su padre para entregársela al novio_**

Un momento, lo que estamos viendo es….

Así es, la boda de mi hijo-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Venelana rompió en llanto, era el día más importante de su hijo y ella no estaba ahí, Sirzechs y sus padres también se sentían mal por no estar con el en su día más importante_**

Oh pero hay más-dijo Mephisto llamando la atención de los Gremory-Voy a ser abuelo

 ** _Ahora se sentían peor_**

Entonces esa chica…

Sí, está embarazada de Jack, muy pronto seré abuelo y ustedes no-dijo Mephisto sonriendo

Cállate-dijo Venelana

De seguro se sienten mal por no estar con él en su día especial ¿Verdad?

Cállate

Hubieran visto lo feliz que estaba por casarse con ella

Cállate

Me pregunto qué nombre le pondremos a mi nieto

¡CALLATE!-grito Venelana furiosa lanzando un rayo de poder destructor con toda su fuerza

 ** _Mephisto desvió con su palma de la mano el ataque que fue contra una de las paredes del castillo_**

¿Qué pasa Venelana? Estas furiosa porque nunca conocerás a tú nieto ni a tu nuera-dijo Mephisto sonriendo

¡Cállate! ¡Devuélveme a mí hijo! ¡Devuélveme a mi familia!-grito Venelana a todo pulmón

Jajaja Venelana, tú no puedes hacer nada ahora, perdiste tú oportunidad cuando Jack era niño y debes de hacerle caso lo ignoraste, ahora asume las consecuencias-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Mephisto desapareció pero dejo el espejo donde vieron como Jack y Iris se daban el beso que indicaba que ya estaban casados_**

 ** _Venelana cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, había perdido a su hijo, no estaba con él en su boda y ahora nunca podrá ver a su nieto, ella apretó los puños y se limpio las lágrimas_**

 _No es momento de llorar-pensó Venelana-Te traeré de vuelta a ti, a mí nuera y a mí nieto con nosotros_

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Nueve meses después_**

 ** _Jack y los demás fueron conocidos por todo el inframundo, y por los reinos de los caídos y ángeles, eran los sujetos más buscados y temidos, sus familias siempre intentaban que regresaron con ellos, pero le resulto muy difícil, más para los Gremory, le decían que eran su familia pero Jack los tachaba de locos, ya que sin sus recuerdos no sabía quiénes eran_**

 ** _Los demonios, caídos y ángeles unieron fuerzas para tratar de detenerlos pero fueron derrotados fácilmente, no tuvieron más opción que pedir ayuda a Odín el dios y rey de Asgard_**

 ** _Sus batallas contra el ejercito de Asgard fueron legendarias, Jack combatió varias veces contra Odín, en cada unos de sus combates destruían parte de Asgard, el inframundo y los otros mundos, aunque era su enemigo, Odín mostraba respeto a Jack en cada uno de sus combates y Jack también lo respetaba_**

 ** _Iris dio a luz a una hermosa niña castaña que llamaron Asuka, Jack e Iris estaban felices de tener a una linda bebe que demostraba su amor, ellos tuvieron que decirles a los padres de Iris sobre lo sobrenatural ya que Asuka había nacido con alas de demonios, ellos no tuvieron problemas sobre eso, aun querían a Jack y a su nieto sin importar que fueran demonios_**

 ** _Al pasar del tiempo reclutaron a nuevos miembros a su grupo, un ejemplo seria Asia Argento, era una linda chica rubia que antes era una chica de dios, Jack la salvo de las manos de Deidora que era un demonio que antes formara de su grupo pero lo elimino al saber que él junto a Shalma que era descendiente de Belcebú porque se enterró que querían matarlo a él y a sus hermanos para tomar su lugar, él los mato y recluto a Asia que sería una víctima de Deidora_**

 ** _También conocieron al resto de la organización del caos, conocieron a Valery Lucifer que era la portadora de Albion, era peli platina y era muy sexy, ella rápidamente se enamoro de Jack por lo guapo y fuerte que era, también conoció a Kuroka y a Le fay, Kuroka era una sexy nekomata de cabello negro, ella al igual que Valery se enamoro de Jack y quería tener un hijo con él y Le fay era una chica rubia que usaba un traje de maga, ella se enamoro de Jack porque en unas misiones en donde iban la protegió varias veces, también estaban Bikou y Arthur Pendragón_**

 ** _Pero la que más importaba era Ophis, la diosa dragón, ella al igual que las demás chicas se enamoro de Jack por su fuerza y su guapura, Jack tenía varios problemas por las chicas ya que él estaba casado y no podía ser infiel, pero Iris le dijo que estaba bien que ellas salieran también con él, así que Jack tuvo un harem al igual que sus hermanos_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

¡Wuua! ¡Wuua!

Ya voy Asuka-dijo Jack entrando a una habitación

 ** _Jack entro a una habitación pintada de color rosa que tenía varios peluches, camino a la cuna que estaba ahí y se encontró con su hija que estaba llorando, Asuka se parecía mucho a su madre se podría decir que era una chibi Iris, lo único que la diferenciaba de ella era sus ojos violetas, muestra que los heredo de su abuela Venelana_**

¡Wuua!

Ya Asuka, estoy aquí-dijo Jack cargando a su hija

¡Wua! ¡Wua!

¿Qué tienes? ¿Tienes hambre?-dijo Jack

Si es así yo me ocupo-dijo Iris llegando

Iris, que bueno que este aquí-dijo Jack

Me alegra que estés cuidando bien a nuestra hija-dijo Iris tomando a Asuka-¿Tienes hambre cielo? No te preocupes mamá está aquí

 ** _Iris hizo un lado la parte izquierda de su camisa dejando expuesto su pecho derecho para darle de comer a su hija, cuando le iba a dar de comer Asuka la rechazaba_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre?-dijo Iris tapando su pecho

Tal vez sea el pañal-dijo Jack

Si ese es el caso, toda tuya-dijo Iris dándole a Asuka

¿Qué? Oye no es justo-dijo Jack

Yo la cambie ayer, es tú turno-dijo Iris

Está bien, vamos a ver-dijo Jack poniendo a Asuka en una mesa y quitándole el pañal-Vaya si era el pañal después de todo

 ** _Jack comenzó a cambiarle el pañal y después de unos segundos Asuka dejo de llorar_**

Solo necesitaba un cambio de pañal-dijo Jack cargando a su hija

¿Qué haremos hoy?-dijo Iris

Hoy tenemos que ir a una misión en Rusia-dijo Jack-Tendremos que conseguir una niñera para que cuide a Asuka

Mis padres no pueden, están en un crucero por el mundo-dijo Iris

Y todos nosotros iremos a la misión-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos estuvieron pensando por unos segundos hasta que se les vino una idea_**

Mephisto/ Padre-dijeron los dos

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Quieren que cuide de ella?-dijo Mephisto cargando a Asuka

Solo por unos días, serán máximo cuatro días-dijo Jack

Está bien la cuidare-dijo Mephsito

Bien, regresaremos el Martes-dijo Iris dándole una hoja-Toma aquí viene todo lo que debes saber para cuidarla, la hora de su baño, la hora que debe comer

¿Es esto necesario?-dijo Mephisto

Sumamente necesario-dijo Iris-Oh casi lo olvido-dijo Iris dándole un oso de peluche con un moño rojo-Este es su osito favorito, si se pone a llorar solo dáselo y dejara de llorar

Ok, ya entendí-dijo Mephisto

Mamá y papá regresaran pronto, pórtate bien con el abuelo-dijo Iris a su hija

Bien es hora de irnos, los demás nos esperan afuera-dijo Jack

Cuídala bien, si regreso y tiene un rasguño yo….

Tranquila Iris, no dejaría que nada malo le pase a mi nieta-dijo Mephisto

Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Jack

Cuídate hija-dijo Iris

 ** _Los dos salieron de la mansión y cuando cerraron la puerta…._**

¡Wuua! ¡Wuua!

 ** _Asuka comenzó a llorar_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente comenzaste a llorar?-dijo Mephisto

¡Wuua! ¡Wuua!

¿Tienes hambre?, vamos a la cocina-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Mephisto fue a la cocina y sentó a Asuka en una silla para bebes, tomo una mamila y la lleno de leche_**

Toma Asuka-dijo Mephisto dándole la mamila pero su nieta la rechazaba-¿No tienes hambre? Entonces debe ser el pañal

 ** _Mephisto acostó a Asuka en la mesa y le quito el pañal_**

Wow, ¿Qué te dan de comer tus padres?-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Mephisto le cambio el pañal y Asuka dejo de llorar_**

¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Mephisto-Oh ya lo sé

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo-castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la familia Gremory , Rias vio todos los errores que había cometido y se arrepentía de ellos, ella misma sabia que lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa._**

 ** _Ella intento convencer a Jack que regresara a casa, que era su hermana y que dejara esto de la guerra, pero Jack solo se rio de ella y la tomo como loca_**

 ** _Sirzechs junto con sus padres no se quedaban atrás, cada vez que se encontraban con Jack en el campo de batalla intentaban decirle que era un Gremory y que dejara de ocasionar caos, al igual que con Riasl, él se rio de ellos y los creyó locos_**

Creo que es momento de darnos por vencidos-dijo Sirzechs

Opino lo mismo-dijo Lord Gremory

No, aun no hay que darnos por vencidos-dijo Venelana-Debemos trae a Jack de vuelta a nosotros

Venelana, es hora de admitirlo-dijo Lord Gremory-Él nos tomo como locos cuando le dijimos que era un Gremory, él ya tiene ningún recuerdo de nosotros, él solo nos ve como el enemigo aque debe destruir

No, me niego a rendirme-dijo Venelana-Si ustedes lo quieren hacer está bien pero yo no lo hare

Mamá…..

No, yo seguire intentando que Jack regrese con nosotros-dijo Venelana

Se ve que no te das por vencida tan fácilmente

 ** _De la nada apareció Mephisto cargando a Asuka_**

¿A qué has venido esta vez Mephisto? ¿Y quién es esa niña]-dijo Sirzechs

Solo vengo a presentarles a mi nieta, ella es Asuka Rider-dijo Mephisto-O mejor dicho, Asuka Gremory

Ellas es….

Sí, ella es la hija de Jack-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Los Gremory quedaron en shock, Venelana se acerco a ver a su nieta y vio que era una niña linda y que había heredado sus ojos violetas_**

¿Pu…Puedo cargarla?-dijo Venelana

Mmm…no lo sé ella no le gusta que la carguen los extraños-dijo Mephsito

No soy ninguna extraña, soy su abuela-dijo Venelana molesta

No eres su abuela, dejaste de serlo al ignorar a su padre-dijo Mephisto-Pero si la quieres cargar de acuerdo, pero si comienza a llorar te la quitare

 ** _Mephsito le entrego a Asuka a Venelana y ella la cargo, Sirzechs y su padre se acercaron a verla_**

Es tan linda-dijo Venelana

Se pare a ti-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Y donde esta Jack en este momento?-dijo Sirzechs

El junto el resto fue a una misión en Rusia, regresaran el martes-dijo Mephisto-Bueno es hora que regresemos a casa

 ** _Mephisto toma a Asuka de los brazos de Venelana y estaba a punto de irse_**

Espera-dijo Venelana- Déjame verla por última vez

Ok, ya que nunca más la veras, es justo-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Venelana se acerco a su nieta y le dio un beso en la frente_**

Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver otra vez pero solo quiero que sepas que yo soy tú abuela-dijo Venelana-Pero te prometo que te rescatare a ti, a tú padre y madre de las manos de este hombre

Jajaja ¿Sigues con eso?-dijo Mephisto riendo-Él ya no es su hijo y ella no es su nieta, es mi nieta

No descansare de intentarlo Mephisto-dijo Venelana decidida-Yo recuperare a mi familia, la salvare de tus manos

Jajaja Venelana en verdad eres divertida-dijo Mephisto antes de desaparecer junto con su nieta

¿Aun quieren darse por vencidos?-dijo Venelana

No, ahora que he visto a mi nieta he decidido seguir luchando para recuperar a Jack-dijo Lord Gremory

Yo igual, quiero recuperar a mi hermano y a mi sobrina-dijo Sirzechs

Entonces lo seguiremos intentando aunque nos cueste la vida-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijeron su esposo y su hijo

 _Solo espera Jack, te traeremos de vuelta y volveremos a ser una familia-pensó Venelana_

 ** _Cuatro días después_**

 ** _En la cocina de la mansión de Jack, Raxel y Sergio se encontraba Mephisto dándole de comer a su nieta_**

Ya llegamos-dijo Jack entrando a la cocina junto con su esposa

Por fin llegan-dijo Mephsito

¿Asuka se porto bien?-dijo Iris

Sí, es una buena niña-dijo Mephsito

Esa es mi niña-dijo Iris cargando a su hija

Tal vez les parezca loco pero a veces pienso que Asuka se parece a esa mujer Venelana-dijo Jack sorprendiendo a Iris y a Mephisto-No saben que creo que son cosas mías, te espero en el cuarto-dijo yendo a su recamara

Mephisto, ¿Es posible que Jack recupere sus recuerdos?-dijo Iris

No lo sé Iris, pero tendremos que mantenerlo vigilado porque puede que sea posible-dijo Mephisto

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Cinco años después_**

 ** _Las cosas cambiaron brutalmente, Jack, Raxel y Sergio se habían vuelto una gran amenaza en todo mundo, a Jack le creció una barba negra y se fue ganando el apodo de "Kurohige", el junto el ejercito guiado por sus hermanos eran la gran amenaza para todo el mundo_**

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a tomar las tierras que pertenecían a los demonios marcándolas sus territorios_**

 ** _El mundo humano también fue involucrado en la guerra, los líderes de las facciones revelaron todo sobre ellos, algunas personas se unieron al inframundo para luchar contra Jack pero otros se unieron a Jack_**

 ** _Los padres de Iris no tuvieron más opción que mudarse con ellas para que estuvieran a salvo, Jack juro protegerlos y eso hacia_**

 ** _Jack trataba a cada uno de sus subordinados como su familia, el junto a sus hermanos los protegía, si alguien se atreví a atacar a uno de sus subordinados irían tras él para matarlo_**

 ** _Raxel tuvo una hija con Yubelluna, tuvieron a una hermosa niña rubia que nombraron Lucy, ella era un año menos que Asuka_**

 ** _Sergio también tuvo una hija con Katerea, tuvieron a un hermoso niño de cabello negro que nombraron Kenta, el era el más pequeño con apenas un año de edad_**

 ** _Jack no se quedaba atrás, el estaba esperando a tres niños, uno era de Grayfia, otro de Kuroka y el ultimo era de Valery_**

 ** _Grayfia tenía nueve meses de embarazo, muy pronto su bebe nacería, Kuroka tenía siete meses de embarazo y Valery tenía cinco meses, sin duda seria una familia numerosa_**

 ** _En la actualidad_**

 ** _Jack, Sergio y Raxel se encontraban en un lugar que estaba hecho ruinas, en el suelo se podía ver dos cadáveres, Jack estaba enfrente de un hombre peliblanco que usaba una túnica blanca y estaba tirado en el suelo, el hombre estaba bañado en sangre_**

Zeus, te convenía mejor unirte a nosotros-dijo Sergio

Yo…jamás estaría….con unos locos…como ustedes-dijo Zeus a duras penas

Ares y Poseidón no nos dieron pelea, creímos que tú si la darías-dijo Raxel

No son….más que unos...malditos-dijo Zeus

Sí di lo que quieras-dijo Jack poniendo su pie en su cabeza y creando una burbuja-Esto se acabo

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Un poderoso terremoto golpeo la cabeza de Zeus creando un gran cráter en el suelo, Zeus no reaccionaba, el había muerto_**

Regresemos a casa rápido, no me pienso perder este día especial-dijo Jack

Ok, volvamos-dijo Sergio

 ** _Los chicos crearon un círculo mágico y desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _En la mansión_**

 ** _Los tres aparecieron en la cocina y ahí se encontraba Iris_**

Llegas tarde-dijo Iris

Lo sé, es que Zeus y los otros no quisieron unirse a nosotros-dijo Jack

Así que tuvimos que pelear-dijo Raxel

Entiendo, ¿mínimo compraste le compraste un regalo?-dijo Iris

Claro, que clase de padre seria si no le comprara un regalo a mi hija en su cumple años-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres salieron de la cocina y fueron al comedor donde se encontraban todos sus aliados, mujeres y amigos, en el centro de la mesa se encontraban los suegros de Jack con una Asuka de cuatro años que tenía delante de ella un pastel con cinco velas_**

Feliz cumpleaños hija-dijo Iris

Gracias mamá-dijo Asuka

Feliz cumpleaños Asuka-dijo Jack entregándole un regalo

 ** _Asuka rápidamente abrió el regalo y venia una muñeca, varios juegos de té, vestidos y muchas cosas más_**

Gracias papá-dijo Asuka abrazando a su padre

De nada hija, ve y apaga las vedas de tu pastel-dijo Jack

 ** _Asuka hizo lo que dijo su padre y apago las velas de su pastel_**

¡Chicos! ¡Hoy no solo celebramos por el cumpleaños de mi hija!-grito Jack-¡Si no también por la caída del Olimpo! ¡Así que tengamos la mejor fiesta de todas!

¡SIII!-gritaron todos

 ** _Todos comenzaron a celebrar, algunos bebieron, bailaron y muchas cosas más, los padres de Iris se acercaron a ellos para hablar_**

¿No creen que la están malcriando un poco?-dijo el Sr. Hyuoduo

No lo creo suegro, no es malo consentirla debes en cuando -dijo Jack

Tiene razón, nosotros éramos iguales cuando Iris era pequeña-dijo la Sra, Hyuoduo

Mamá-dijo Iris sonrojada

Es verdad, aun recuerdo cuando le regáramos ese hermoso traje de marinerita-dijo el Sr. Hyuoduo

Papá-dijo Iris más sonrojada

Jajaja, a pesar que ya tienes veintitrés años aun te sonrojas, eres muy linda Iris-dijo Jack riendo

Moo, a ustedes en verdad les gusta avergonzarme-dijo Iris haciendo un lindo puchero

Por cierto ¿Dónde está la festejada?-dijo el Sr. Hyuoduo

Está jugando con sus nuevos juguetes con Lucy-dijo Iris

Ellas dos se llevan bien-dijo la Sra. Hyudou

Sí, se comportan como si fueran hermanas-dijo Iris

Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está Grayfia? Tengo que ver como esta-dijo Jack

Ella está en la habitación, se sentía cansada así que fue a recostarse-dijo Iris

Muy bien, iré a verla-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, entro y vio la gran cama que tenia y ahí s e encontraba Grayfia durmiendo, Jack se acerco y se acostó alado de ella_**

Mmm….Jack-sama-dijo Grayfia despertando

¿Cómo estás?-dijo Jack

Muy bien, solo que tenía ganas de dormir-dijo Grayfia

¿Y el bebe?-dijo Jack poniendo su mano en el vientre de Grayfia

Los dos estamos bien-dijo Grayfia

Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Jack

¿Cómo le fue en el Olimpo?-dijo Grayfia

No quisieron unirse a nosotros, así que debimos destruirlo-dijo Jack

Ya veo, me alegra que haya regresado sano y…..¡Ahhh!

¿Qué pasa Grayfia?-dijo Jack preocupado

Ya es hora-dijo Grayfia

¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué?-dijo Jack

¡Jack-sama, el bebe ya viene!-grito Grayfia

¡¿Ya viene?!-grito Jack corriendo rápido a la puerta-¡Iris ven rápido!

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Iris llegando

Él bebe ya viene en camino, avísales a los demás y dile al doctor que se prepare-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Iris corriendo donde estaban todos

 ** _Jack fue rápidamente a cargar a Grayfia al estilo novia, y la llevo donde estaba el doctor, llegando la puso en una camilla y el doctor la preparo_**

Abuelo Mephisto ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Asuka

En este momento va a nacer tú hermano o hermana-dijo Mephisto

¿Enserio?-dijo Asuka emocionada

Sí-dijo Mephisto

Genial, alguien más con quien jugar-dijo Lucy

Y dentro de poco, tendrán a otros dos niños con quien jugar-dijo Valery

 ** _En el cuarto_**

¡Aahh!

Vamos Grayfia, empuja-dijo el doctor

¡Ahhh!

Jack deja de gritar-dijo Iris

No puedo evitarlo, Grayfia me está destruyendo la mano-dijo Jack mientras sujetaba la mano de Grayfia, la cual estaba apretando con fuerza

¡Ahhh!

Eso es Grayfia, un poco más, empuja-dijo el doctor

¡Aahh!

¡Wuua! ¡Wuua!

 ** _La habitación fue llenada por el llanto de un bebe, el bebe tenía el cabello del mismo color que su madre y también sus ojos, el doctor cargo al bebe y lo cubrió con una manta azul_**

Felicidades, es un niño-dijo el doctor dándole al bebe a su padre

Hola hijo, yo soy tú papá-dijo Jack-Y ella es tú mamá-dándoselo a Grayfia

Hola hijo, ya tenía ganas de verte-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Los demás entraron al ver al recién nacido_**

Aww, que lindo-dijo Kalawarner

Es una lindura-dijo Reynalle

¿Cómo lo llamaran?-dijo Mephisto

Hemos decidido que se llamara Gray-dijo Grayfia

¿Gray? Es un buen nombre-dijo Mephisto

Acércate Asuka, saluda a tú hermano-dijo Jack

Sí papá-dijo Asuka acercándose y vio a su hermano-Hola hermanito, yo soy tú hermana mayor

 ** _El bebe tomo la mano de su hermana y sonrió, eso alegro a Asuka y a sus padres, esos dos se llevarían muy bien_**

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Gremory_**

Esto es grave-dijo Odín-El Olimpo ha sido derrotado

Nuestro aliado más fuerte a desaparecido-dijo Ajuka

Debemos hacer algo para detenerlos de una vez por todas-dijo Michael

¿Qué opinas Sirzechs?-dijo Azazel

Estoy de acuerdo pero les pido una última oportunidad para convencerlos-dijo Sirzechs

Sirzechs, ya te hemos dado muchas oportunidades a ti y a tú familia para regresarlos con ustedes pero deben aceptar que es inútil-dijo Odín-La única forma de solucionar esto es peleando con ellos y acabarlos de una buena vez

Solo una oportunidad, es todo lo les pido-dijo Sirzechs

Ok, te daremos una última oportunidad-dijo Odín

¿Y esta vez que harán?-dijo Azazel

Ya tenemos un plan-dijo Sirzechs-Mi madre entrara a su guarida disfrazada

¡¿Qué?!

Sirzechs, ¿Entiendes lo peligroso que es?-dijo Ajuka

Lo sé-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y tú madre sabe del riesgo que corre?-dijo Michael

Lo sabe perfectamente y está dispuesta a hacerlo-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _En otra habitación_**

¿Estás segura de esto Venelana?-dijo Lord Gremory

Completamente segura, entrare y hare que Jack regrese con nosotros-dijo Venelana

Pueden matarte sí te descubren-dijo Lordd Gremory

No lo harán, me disfrazare muy bien-dijo Venelana

Pero….

Sé que estas preocupado por mi y te lo agradezco, pero quiero que volvamos que seamos una familia de nuevo y hare lo que sea necesario para que lo volvamos ser-dijo Venelana

Lo entiendo, solo cuídate por favor-dijo Lord Gremory

Lo hare-dijo Venelana

 _Espera Jack, muy pronto regresaremos a ser una familia-pensó Venelana_

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _En una habitación se encontraba Grayfia en una mecedora alimentando a Gray, su hijo estaba tomando de la leche del pecho de su madre, después de unos minutos Gray dejo de comer, Grayfia cubrió su pecho y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para que eructara, Gray soltó un pequeño eructo después de unos segundos_**

 ** _En ese momento se abren la puerta de la habitación revelando a Jack_**

Hola-dijo Jack

Mira Gray es tú papá-dijo Grayfia

¿Me extrañaste?-dijo Jack cargando a su hijo y este sonrió-Hoy te quiero presentar a una persona muy importante

¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

 ** _En ese momento entro un hombre de pelo plateado peinado con trenzas que llevaba muchos regalas_**

Euclid, esos son muchos regalos para un bebe-dijo Grayfia

Para nada Onee-sama, mi sobrino merece esto y más-dijo el hombre conocido como Euclid dejando los regalos en el suelo

 ** _Él era Euclid Lucifuge, él era el hermano menor de Grayfia, ellos se habían separado después de la gran guerra, ambos se creían muertos pero después que Jack y los demás fueron a una misión lo encontraron, Grayfia se puso feliz al ver que su hermanito seguía viva y Euclid se puso feliz a volver a ver a su hermana._**

 ** _Euclis le agradeció a Jack por volverlo a reunir con su hermana y rápidamente le juro eterna lealtad, él se había vuelto la mano derecha de Jack, él estaba a nivel con Sergio y Raxel_**

Gray, él es tu tío Euclid-dijo Jack entregándole a Gray

Así que tu eres mi sobrino, me da gusto verte, yo soy tú tío Euclid y voy a cuidar bien de ti-dijo Euclis sonriendo y Gray también sonrió

Bueno, los espero afuera recuerden que hoy tendremos un día de campo-dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto

 ** _Jack camino hacia la habitación de Asuka y ahí encontró a Asuka que estaba siendo peinada por su abuela_**

Eres la viva imagen de tu madre-dijo la Sra. Hyuoduo mientras peinaba a Asuka

¿Enserio abuelita?-dijo Asuka

Sí, luces exactamente igual que tu madre cuando tenía tú edad-dijo la Sra. Hyuoduo-De segura también serás igual de hermosa cuando crezcas y tendrás a muchos chicos tras de ti

De eso nada, mi hija tendrá novio solo si él tipo que quiera salir con ella me derrote-dijo Jack

Ara, entonces Asuka será para siempre soltera-dijo la Sra. Hyuoduo

Solo les vengo a decir que nos vamos en cinco minutos-dijo Jack

Estaremos abajo enseguida-dijo la Sra. Hyuoduo

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack junto a sus mujeres, suegros, cuñadas y hermanas se encontraban en un bosque teniendo un lindo día de campo, Jack estaba sentado junto con Grayfia jugando con Gray, en ese momento llega Asuka junto con Lucy_**

Papá ¿Podemos ir a jugar en el bosque? Mi tío Raxel ya le dio permiso a Lucy-dijo Asuka

Está bien pero no se alejen mucho-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Asuka

 ** _Tras decir eso las dos niñas fueron al bosque, Iris se acerco a Jack algo preocupada_**

¿Es seguro que vayan a jugar solas? Hay criaturas peligrosas en el bosque-dijo Iris

Es cierto Jack-sama, es muy peligroso que dos niñas vayan solas en el bosque-dijo Grayfia

Tranquilas, ellas estarán bien, relájense venimos aquí para eso-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras en el bosque_**

Asuka, el tío Jack dijo que no nos alejáramos mucho de los demás-dijo Lucy

Vamos Lucy ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de la aventura?-dijo Asuka

 ** _Las dos niñas siguieron caminando hasta que detectaron un olor horrible, ellas se acercaron más donde provenía el olor y se aterraron por lo que vieron. Habían visto un montón de cadáveres de personas, algunos parecían que lo habían matado hace poco, las dos comenzaron a retroceder pero sintieron que alguien estaba detrás de ellas, voltearon a ver y vieron a una gran bestia de pelaje negro con unos grandes cuernos en la cabeza y con grandes y afilados dientes y garras_**

¡Papá!

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Jack y Raxel se levantaron y rápidamente se dirigieron al bosque, Iris y Yubelluna también corrieron para salvar a sus hijas y todos los demás los siguieron_**

 ** _Con Asuka y Layla_**

¡Papá!-gritaron Layla y Asuka escapando de la bestia

 ** _Ellas siguieron corriendo pero tropezaron con unas rocas cayendo al suelo y lastimándose sus rodillas y piernas. La bestia se acercaba poco a poco así ellas, las dos solo retrocedían con miedo y rogaban que sus padres llegaran a salvarlas. La bestia estaba a pocos centímetros de ellas para comérselas pero…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Una mujer peli morada apareció de la nada y de una patada mando a la bestia contra los árboles del bosque y dejándola muy mal herida. La mujer fue con Layla y Asuka_**

¿Están bien?-dijo la peli morada

Sí-dijo Layla

Gracias por salvarnos-dijo Asuka

¡Layla! ¡Asuka!

 ** _Jack y los demás llegaron corriendo al lugar, rápidamente Iris, Jack, Raxel y Yubelluna fueron a ver que sus hijas estuvieran bien_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron daño?-dijo Yubelluna

Tú-dijo Iris mirando a la peli morada con enfado-¿Tú fuiste la que ataco a mi hija?-dijo activando su guante

No mamá, ella fue quien nos salvo de la bestia-dijo Asuka

¿De qué bestia hablas?-dijo Iris

De esa tía Iris-dijo Layla señalando a la bestia que estaba tendida en el suelo

Ya veo, Euclid revisa si sigue vivo-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Euclid acercándose a la bestia

Te agradezco mucho por salvar a mi hija-dijo Jack a la peli morada

No es nada, vi que estaban en peligro y no las podía dejar que esa bestia les hiciera daño-dijo la peli morada

Está vivo-dijo Euclid llamando la atención de Jack-Tiene un pulso bajo, pero sigue con vida

Bien-dijo Jack caminando donde estaba la bestia

 ** _Al llegar donde estaba la bestia, puso su pie derecho encima de la cabeza de esta, creo una especie de burbuja en su pie y…._**

 **¡SCHASH!**

 ** _Jack hundió la cabeza de la bestia en el suelo con un poderoso terremoto que lo mato al instante. La peli morada se sorprendió de la forma cruel que Jack había matado a la bestia, miro a los demás y miro sus expresiones, parecía que eso era normal para ellos_**

Nadie lastima a mi niña-dijo Jack caminando junto a Euclid donde estaban los demás

Eso no era necesario, la bestia moriría aun así con el golpe que le di-dijo la peli morada

Me da igual, cualquiera que se meta con alguien de mi familia lo mato y ya-dijo Jack-Por cierto, aun no nos has dicho tú nombre

Mi nombre es Madoka, es un gusto-dijo la peli morada

Bien Madoka, dime ¿Tienes donde quedarte?-dijo Jack

En realidad he vivido en el bosque las últimas semanas-dijo Madoka

Pues como agradecimiento por salvar a mi hija y a mí sobrina, te invitamos a que vengas a vivir a nuestra casa-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? ¿No seré un estorbo?-dijo Madoka

Para nada, cualquiera que ayude a un miembro de nuestra familia su vuelve un miembro de ella-dijo Jack

Ok, acepto su invitación-dijo Madoka

Bien pues regresemos a casa, recojamos todo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y los demás volvieron al lugar donde estaban pasando su día de campo y alzaron todo para luego ir a su casa, minutos después llegaron a la mansión donde fueron recibidos por toda su gente_**

¡Bienvenidos!-gritaron todos

Chicos tengo un anuncio que decirles-dijo Jack-Ella es Madoka-dijo presentando a la peli morada-Ella comenzara a vivir con nosotros desde ahora, quiero que le den un buen trato

¡De acuerdo, Jack-sama!-gritaron todos

Reynalle, enséñale una habitación vacía por favor-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, sígueme-dijo Reynalle

Sí-dijo Madoka

 ** _Reynalle y Madoka se encontraban caminando por los pasillos y de repente se encontraron con Mephisto_**

Reynalle ¿Ya han regresado de su día de campo?-dijo Mephisto

Sí, tuvimos algunos problemas-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Mephisto miro a Madoka y por alguna razón tenía la sensación que ya la había visto_**

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Mephisto

Ella es Madoka, la conocimos hoy y se quedara a vivir con nosotros-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo, pues bienvenida-dijo Mephisto extendiéndole la mano

Muchas gracias-dijo Madoka estrechándole la mano

 ** _Mephisto sintió un poder familiar en Madoka y solo sonrió para luego seguir su camino, Reynalle llevo a Madoka a una habitación que tenía una gran cama y un ropero grande_**

A partir de ahora está será tú habitación-dijo Reynalle

Muchas gracias Reynalle-san-dijo Madoka

 ** _Reynalle se fue para que Madoka se acomodara en su nueva habitación, Madoka reviso que en los pasillos no hubiera nadie y cerro su puerta con seguro. Su cabello comenzó a brillar y cambio de color, ahora era castaño y sus ojos cambiaron a color morado, saco una carta de su bolsillo y un holograma de Lord Gremory apareció_**

*¿Qué paso Venelana? ¿Ya entraste?*-dijo Lord Gremory

Sí, me he ganado la confianza de Jack y de Raxel pero creo que de los demás no-dijo Venelana

*Ya veo, ten cuidado si algo sale mal no dudes de huir de ahí*-dijo Lord Gremory

De acuerdo, te informare de cómo va todo-dijo Venelana antes de cortar la transmisión

Sabía que eras tú

 ** _Venelana voltio a ver atrás de ella y se sorprendió a ver a Mephisto que estaba sonriendo_**

En verdad creíste que podías engañar a la reencarnación del mal y al amo del engaño-dijo Mephisto

No vengo por ti Mephisto, vine a recuperar a mi hijo-dijo Venelana

Jajajaja en verdad me caes bien Venelana eres muy obstinada-dijo Mephisto mientras reía-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso?

Hasta que haya recuperado a mi familia de tus manos-dijo Venelana

Venelana, él no te considera un enemigo, perdiste tú oportunidad cuando escogiste a la inepta de tu hija por heredar tú poder que ni siquiera sabe aprovechar-dijo Mephisto-Yo a cambio vi el potencial que Jack tenía, un potencial que no se encuentra en ningún demonio en estos días

Tú solo te aprovechaste de él y de los demás, viste la oportunidad perfecta para aprovecharte de su dolor y odio-dijo Venelana enfadada

Tienes razón lo hice, pero gracias a eso son las personas más fuertes del mundo-dijo Mephisto-Puede que si me haiga aprovechado de su dolor y odio pero le di a ellos lo que ustedes le dieron y eso fue amor, atención y tiempo

Yo le di eso a Jack-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio?, Vamos a verlo entonces-dijo Mephisto invocando un espejo

 ** _El espejo comenzó a brillar y apareció la imagen de un Jack de cinco años que estaba buscando a alguien con quien jugar, se veía como iba con sus padres pero estos estaban con Rias, sus padres le decían que estaban ocupados y que no tenían tiempo para jugar con él. La imagen cambio y se veía a Jack que iba con su hermano Sirzechs para jugar pero este estaba con Rias jugando, les pregunto si se podía unir pero dijeron que no_**

 ** _Venelana solo cayó de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos, todo lo que había visto era verdad y no podía negarla_**

La verdad duele ¿No?-dijo Mephisto-Pero deberías estas sonriendo Venelana, Jack no es un monstruo como ustedes, mira

 ** _La imagen en el espejo cambio de nuevo, ahora se veía a Jack en el jardín jugando con Asuka y con Gray en sus brazos mientras que Iris y Grayfia los miraban con unas sonrisas al ver como Jack era tan tierno con sus hijos_**

Como puedes ver, Jack es un padre ejemplar, tiene tiempo para sus hijos y muy pronto vendrán otros dos-dijo Mephisto-Me pregunto de quien habrá sacado eso de ser buen padre. Oh claro de mí

¡Cállate!-grito Venelana furiosa

Wow, no te pongas así, solo decía la verdad-dijo Mephisto

Recuperare a mi hijo aunque me cueste la vida-dijo Venelana

Ah Venelana tú enserio no aprendes, tengo la gran oportunidad de decirle esto a mis hijos y sin dudarlo te asesinaran, pero seré generoso y no les diré por ahora-dijo Mephisto

¿Tú generoso? ¿Qué estas tramando?-dijo Venelana

Nada en realidad, solo quiero ver como fracasas-dijo Mephisto

No fracasare Mephisto, te asegurare que Jack regresara conmigo y te derrotaremos-dijo Venelana

Eso lo quiero ver solo te diré que te dio treinta días para que logres eso, si no lo consigues en ese tiempo, se lo diré a Jack y a él no le gusta que lo engañen-dijo Mephisto desapareciendo de la habitación

 _No importa lo que digas Mephisto, recuperare a mi familia cueste lo que cueste-pensó Venelana decidida_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
